Wolf and the Moon
by Lumiere20000
Summary: <html><head></head>Laria Stark is the eldest daughter of the Stark's and is the one who they refuse to marry off despite being fourteen and almost of age due to their belief that she will become one of Robb's advisers in the future...or will she? Watch as Laria's life unravels as the truth is revealed and she finds herself overwhelmed as she tries to learn who she really is.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf and the Moon **

**Wolf and the Moon **

Laria Eira (means Snow in Welsh) Sybil Stark

Age: 14- around a year older than Sansa and more like three and a half years older than Bran she is the eldest daughter of the Starks and is like a mother to the younger siblings doting and kind but has quick wit and a sharp tongue when she wants to use it

Looks: long dark red hair sometimes compared to blood in color or a crimson red and can almost like it is on fire when the sun hits it at the right angle, heart shaped face with a Celestial type nose and upturned eyes unique in color for the inside is a light purple and the outer rim is a light blue shade her skin is a light beige fair in tone and as she's lived up North most of her life becomes even paler in color during the long winters (if you want my inspiration for her look up Susan Coffey I think Laria would look similar to her)

Personality: A combination of both a beautiful lady and a fierce warrior depending upon the situation she can almost best her sister Arya with a bow and arrow but does admit that Arya has a bit more experience than her and although she dislikes it can sew and make small talk like a lady should. She can be very polite when she wants to be and dislikes people insulting others especially if it is her family but the thing she won't stand for the most is people harming her family, especially Bran and Rickon the two of whom she views very affectionately having doted on them from their births and refers to them with her own cute nicknames. To her Bran is her _Little wolf_ while Rickon is to forever be her _Pup _the two liking the names but dislike it if anyone other than her and the family calls them that. Her mother and her have their moments as growing up for the most part Laria was watched over by Eddard but Laria loves the both of them and tries her hardest to make the both of them happy as in her eyes family comes first. The thing that Laria does indeed find odd is whenever the subject of her being married to someone comes up her parents hush it up and quickly move from the subject reminding the person who asked that she has a special fate set for them and the subject is not brought up again after that.

_Nearly ten years before _

The blankets moved as a young Laria stirred from her sleep from the loud knocking at her door and curiously glanced up yawning softly as she stretched groggily running a hand thru her messy locks "Come in…" The door opened and Laria smiled sweetly as her father walked in with her older brother and their half-brother who stepped in looking like they had also been woken up in the midst of their slumber. "Hello father" Laria said and threw her arms around Eddard Stark cradling her head into his shoulder while she chuckled tiredly "Why are you here it's still dark out?" "Yea it's way too early to be up" Robb said rolling his eyes as he stifled a yawn by placing his hand to his mouth "Why did you wake us?" "I was dreaming" Jon said sitting on Laria's bed about to doze off again "Really good dream too…" "I woke you to tell you the good news" Eddard said amused at his children's laziness "Your mother has gone into labor again…" "Oh goody we're going to have another sibling soon" Laria said happy at the prospect knowing Sansa and Arya were probably still fast asleep the nursemaid watching over them "Do we know if it's a boy or girl yet father?" "No not yet we won't know till the child is born" Eddard said smiling at his daughter before looking at the three "What would you three like it to be, boy or girl?" "I want a boy of course" Robb said straightening up trying to look like the warrior and leader he would become "Would be nice to have someone else to teach in terms of fighting." "I would like a girl" Jon said looking to the side sheepishly as it was no secret he enjoyed spending the little time he could with baby Arya while he and Laria had always been close "She could be taught by us how to fight and be a lady, would be so nice to have someone else to look up to us." "…I would like a boy to be honest" Laria said a flushed look on her face as the boys watched her curiously "I think we already have enough girls around and I would like to have another boy so we can teach him how to be a real Stark and a good knight… I want him to be like you father." "That's very sweet of you Laria" Eddard said softly stroking his daughter's head and stood up giving the three of them a look "I would like the three of you to sleep together tonight for while your mother is in labor I won't be able to protect you as well if you're separated so tonight you will sleep here. I will come and find you in the morning and give you news of your new siblings arrival, good night my younglings." "Wait father" Robb said making Eddard freeze in the doorway before he gave his father a look crossing his arms "Aren't you going to tuck us in?" Eddard Stark chuckled before stepping back in the room and nodded motioning for the three of them to get under the covers which they did with Laria in the middle of the two boys while Eddard gave them each a kiss on the forehead earning grunts from the boys but a smile from Laria before he went back to the door "I will see you at dawn my young wolves now sleep well."

After their father had left Jon shot Robb a humorous look as he crossed his arms shaking his head "Robb we're what six years old and you ask for father to tuck us in, are you feeling alright?" "Hush up" Robb said slightly flushed "You know that baby will take up mother and father's time for a while, I just wanted to get some love from father while I could." "Mother and father aren't like that though" Laria said looking back and forth at them "They love us all the same don't they?" "Well maybe you" Jon said crossing his arms "You know mother doesn't like me…" "Jon she may not but we do" Laria said as Robb nodded beside her and Laria buried her head into Jon's shoulder slightly "You'll always have us Jon." Jon smiled and closed his eyes sleep finally claiming him while the three of them fell asleep thinking of their new brother or sister wondering what they would look like and what the future would hold for them.

(Laria is a bit more well-spoken then most three and half year olds I get that but from a young age she's had teachers so I figure she can be a little bit smarter than most as she is a Lady of the North after all)

The next morning Laria was wearing a light blue dress with wolves sewed into the bottom of it in a pattern her hair pulled up into a bun and was glancing at the floor pacing slightly in her own way while she waited outside her parents door. Jon and Robb apparently had already gotten a chance to see their new baby brother and had thought he was small before they had gotten bored and wanted to go and practice swordplay which was common for six year old boys while Laria had been the one who was really eager to see the new baby. The door opening she glanced up at her father with a small smile as he chuckled and kneeled down to his daughter looking at her seeing how excited and anxious she was "Now we're going to go inside and see your baby brother Laria but I need you to be calm and careful with him remember he is just an infant." "I know father" Laria said nodding as she had been told it all before "I'll be gentle with him I promise." "That's my young wolf" Eddard said and picked Laria up cradling her against his chest as he made his way inside their room and sat down pivoting Laria so she could sit on his lap and gaze over at her new brother. Laria's eyes followed gazing over at her mother who gave her a tired smile to the bundle in her arms and looked at the baby's face her eyes widening as she saw the tufts of brownish red hair peeking out from the blanket he was wrapped in. "Would you like to hold him" Catelyn asked her daughter and Laria nodded eagerly as her mother handed her the baby over "His name is Bran Stark." "Like Uncle…" Laria said trailing off as the baby gazed up at her with blue eyes which she knew wouldn't be blue for long and smiled her hand gently trailing over his face when the baby gently grasped one of Laria's fingers in his own. Gasping Laria smiled even wider as she didn't notice her mother and father gave each other knowing looks as they could see how Laria would become close with this one, her smile never leaving her for the next few months Laria would spend hours by her mother's side helping her care for Bran refusing to leave the babies side… It was fate some would say.

(Laria is a bit more well-spoken then most three and half year olds I get that but from a young age she's had teachers so I figure she can be a little bit smarter than most as she is a Lady of the North after all)


	2. Chapter 2

The Deserter

_Present Time _

Humming to herself Laria gazed around the room as she prepared herself for the day having slept in a bit by accident and fixed her long hair which now reached her hips into a braid before she deemed herself worthy and stepped out of her room. She was surprised that her maid hadn't stirred her as Ashia was usually very worried about being on time and would often nag Laria when she missed things to for the maid to not be there when she awoke had been very odd.

The dining hall was nearly empty only with small remnants of breakfast left and Laria grabbed herself an apple deciding it would hold her just fine until lunch which probably wasn't too far ahead and walked down the hall a skip in her step. Hearing noises down at the training grounds Laria decided she'd best pay the area a visit instead of going to find the Septa which she was certain was teaching her sister's how to sew and made a face at the thought having never been one who liked sewing herself.

The sounds grew louder as she stepped out into the day and caught sight of her brothers gathered around by the targets a sly smirk appearing on her face as she crept up behind Robb before throwing her arms around him embracing him from behind. "By the Seven Hells" Robb exclaimed causing the others to look at him as he gave Laria a small glare crossing his arms "How many times must I tell you not to do that Laria? I thought there was something attacking me." "Nothing here except a wolf" Laria said grinning widely "We do attack our prey when we want to or we can be even crueler and play with it… So how's Bran doing on his target practice?" "Don't ask" Jon said quietly loud enough for only her to hear as Bran took aim again and hit a barrel instead of an actual target "He's been having lots of trouble." "Oh um" Laria said stepping forward and placed a hand on Bran's shoulder making him gaze up at her as she gave him a small smile "My little wolf maybe you should widen your stance a bit, that always helped me if I balanced the weight." "I'll try" Bran said and widen his legs a bit before pulling the bow back stopped when Laria gently placed one of her hands over his and tilted the bow back a tad "Now give it a try."

Bran nodded before pulling it back and released it groaning when the bow went flying past the target and instead hit a box in the back. "She's certainly got a way with him" Robb commented as Jon nodded watching the two "Boy can be stubborn as hell when he wants to but for some reason he'll listen to her." "It's called being affectionate" Laria said rejoining the two rolling her eyes in amusement "Maybe you should try it sometime besides the whole tough guy act." "No I'm a guy can't afford to be affectionate" Robb joked as Jon shook his head amused "You're a lady though so that's your job…" "Shh father's watching" Jon said before turning to Bran placing a hand on his shoulder who looked at their father with wary and nervous eyes "And your mother…" Laria looked up at their parents with a small smile making a bowing gesture as Catelyn looked her over no doubt to see that she was properly dressed and nodded when she saw Laria was in a dress, Bran nodded up at them before taking another try at the target aiming it up and releasing it a sigh escaping him when the arrow flew in the air to nowhere. Laria placed a hand over her mouth to stiffen the giggle knowing Bran was trying hard as she heard their brother's laughing and Bran looked up at her his face searching hers for a moment a crestfallen look on his face. "And which one of you was a marksmen at ten" Eddard said and Laria smiled knowing that would shut her brother's up and took a step back in order to allow her brother to try again hoping if he wasn't crowded around he'd have better aim "Keep practicing Bran…Go on" "Don't think too much Bran" Jon instructed while Bran pulled the bow back again Robb giving in his own input "Relax your bow arm." Laria and Rickon watched with wide eyes when the sound of an arrow flew past them and hit the target, spinning around the siblings looked to see it was Arya who had shot the arrow and she gave them a playful bow as she giggled. Bran in obvious embarrassment took off after her the brothers laughing as Laria looked on silently laughing at the scene as Robb and Jon called after him "Go on Bran faster!"

Helping her siblings gather up the arrows Laria looked around in corners and crevices for the things surprised at how many Bran had shot into hard to find places and had gathered around eleven when she stood up to dust herself off. Rickon smiled and held his arms out to her in motion to take the arrows from her which she handed off to him and watched as he ran over and gave them to Jon who would put them back away safely. An icy feeling came from the back of her neck and she glanced over to see her mother Catelyn giving Jon a steely look from where she was before he walked back over toward them. "Jon" Laria whispered so only he could hear "Thank you for helping Bran before, you're a good brother." Both Robb and Rickon looked at each other questioningly having heard some of what she said before Laria patted Jon on the shoulder once and walked away leaving the three to stand there in silence for a moment. "What was that about" Robb questioned earning a shrug from Jon before they went back to what they were doing.

Passing Theon on the way in he stopped her giving her a smirk as she huffed crossing her arms at the look he was giving her getting the chills "May I help you with something?" "Lord Stark is taking his sons and me to go see a deserter" Theon said his grin widening as Laria sighed knowing what that probably meant for the deserter "Bran is going to be coming with us." "He's only ten though" Laria said her eyes narrowing "Why would father want to bring him along he's still too young?" "I don't know why don't you ask your father" Theon said looking at her shaking his head "I don't think he's going to change his mind though." "We'll see about that" Laria challenged before walking off in search of her father and found him in one of the hallways basically running towards him "Father is it true, you're taking Bran to see the deserter?" "Yes it's true Laria" Eddard said looking at his daughter who was giving him a steely look "I know you think he's too young like your mother does but you must realize he is getting older and he won't be a child forever, he must learn the way that we run things up here in Winterfell so I'm taking him with me." "I know father I meant no disrespect" Laria said after a moment her head dipped in submission like a pup does toward an Alpha "I just don't want anything to happen to him or any of my siblings for that matter." "I know my dear pup" Eddard said and sweetly kissed her on the forehead "However this is a matter of which I feel Bran needs to learn so he will be coming with me, stay behind and look after your sisters and mother I shan't be gone long." "Alright father" Laria said looking up at him "I'll be waiting eagerly for you to return."

After her father and brother's had left Laria had some time reading and had taken one of the scrolls she had been reading to the dining hall where she had a bowl of soup. Sipping while humming to herself Laria suddenly became aware of someone running towards where she was and sat up expectantly as a messenger came in his eyes wide searching for something till he saw Laria sitting there. "Lady Laria" he said bowing to her "There was a letter and a raven brought here and it has brought some interesting news." "Please don't act like I'm going to attack you if you tell me what news you bring" Laria said rolling her eyes as she motioned for the man to stand noticing that he was shaking "There that's a bit better now what was it you were going to say?" "The Raven had some interesting news you might find unusual" the man said causing Laria's mouth to widen into an 'O' before he continued "Also the King is coming here!" "The King is coming here" Laria repeated her eyes widening "Well then we best find my mother and tell her of this, I never thought I'd actually see the King." Laria and the messenger managed to find Catelyn Stark and gave her the news her mother's eyes widening with the revelation before she instructed that Laria find her sisters and tell them the news while she tried to get things ready. Laria had nodded and left before finding Sansa and Arya the older of the two becoming increasingly excited while Arya had appeared more confused at the news wondering why of all places the King would come to Winterfell.

Sitting on the steps to the dining hall awhile later Laria became aware of the sound of her brother's arrival home and quickly tucked the scroll back into one of her hidden pockets when they strolled in carrying moving bundles in their arms. "Laria" Bran exclaimed happily and ran over gently hugging her gently as he gestured to the puppies with his shoulder "aren't they grand?" "Dire wolf pups" Laria questioned receiving a nod from Robb who looked at them proudly "How many are there?" "Seven including the runt" Jon said coming into the room "One for each of you Stark's, though apparently this one's mine." "Good" Laria said looking at Jon sweetly and noted the little white bundle of fur he held "You deserve one brother… so which one's mine then?" "Well you can't have Summer" Bran said holding onto one of the pups with a small smile as though he was worried he'd offend Laria "He's mine I already picked him." "You can't have Shaggydog either" Rickon said holding onto his pup "Nor Grey Wind that one's Robb's." "You'll have to take one of the females" Robb said his lips quirking in a smirk "Shouldn't be too hard for you as a lady after all." "Ignoring that Robb" Laria said sending him a look as he laughed before she bent down to look at the pups when one of them caught her eye.

The young pup had ice blue eyes and orange colored fur on her back and tail with some covering her head and ears but was a white sort of cream color under her belly, legs, front and nose with a small splash of white color on her grey nose. "Hello little one" Laria said and gently picked up the pup smiling when it licked her face "You look like a little flame don't you… That's why your name will be Flare." Flare appeared to love her name and nuzzled Laria with her head as her sisters came in to find the wolf pups questioning looks on their faces as her brothers explained. "I want one then" Arya said looking at the last two pups "I'm a wolf after all." "Of course you both are" Laria said picking up Flare and held her to her chest as she turned to her siblings with a small smile "I'd get prepared if I were you though because the King and his royal court are coming here." "The King is coming here" Robb said eyes widening "Why hasn't anyone said anything?" Shaking her head Laria left them knowing they'd figure things out on their own and cradled Flare against her chest as she walked toward her bedroom humming sweetly to the young pup.

"Laria wait" a voice exclaimed and Laria turned to see Bran coming towards her holding Summer to his chest as well "When the King comes do you think you could help me get ready?" "Of course my little wolf" Laria said smiling at him sweetly "I'd be honored to help you prepare for the King's arrival, I know how much you dislike wearing all of that fancy clothing." "Not as much as you do" Bran said chuckling "I've seen the way you make faces at those dresses." "Because their ugly" Laria said sticking her tongue out "I'd have to be blind to wear something so ghastly, I'm a wolf and I must always be free… Dresses are constricting and make me feel like I'm in a cage sometimes." Bran looked up at his her with a bright smile before she embraced him sighing as he buried his head into her shoulder like they usually did whenever they were close like this "You be careful Bran there's something coming I can feel it." "I will I promise" Bran said looking her straight into the eye unlike he did with their mother a way she knew he was telling the truth before he ran off probably to climb the walls. "Hmm I should probably get changed" Laria said looking down at her dress to find the bottom was slightly frayed and torn "Yes I'm definitely getting changed."

Walking out into the main yard Laria heard her mother exclaim in worry and tilted her head to the side not surprised to see that indeed Bran was climbing again and blinked somewhat concerned when Catelyn flashed her eyes upon her "Why aren't you watching him?" Making a sound of disbelief in the back of her throat Laria stepped closer Flare at her heels as she practically scoffed "Mother I was in my room changing when do you think I have the time to watch Bran? He's not five anymore and I can't just sit around and worry all the time he's ten if he gets hurt he'll learn from his mistakes just like you and father taught us." Knowing her mother was probably seething at her Laria glanced up at Bran and sighed noting indeed he was a bit higher up than he should be and gave him a sweet smile "Little wolf could you not climb like that unless you have someone who can spot you or climb with you, the thought of you falling does terrify me." "Sorry but I was looking at the King" Bran said climbing down and landed on the ground coming towards them as he told them all about it when their mother's sharp tone was heard and Laria knew that she was deeply concerned "I want you to promise me no more climbing." Looking to her for help Laria held her hands up in a surrendering motion telling Bran he was on his own and he sighed before looking down at his feet "I promise." "Do you know what" Catelyn said looking a little disheartened at his response as he asked her what "You always look at your feet before you lie." Bran breathed out giving her a small smile knowing she had caught him as she sighed "Go and find your father tell him the King is close." Turning back to Laria after Bran had run off Catelyn gave her a concerned look as Laria's eyes narrowed in confusion "What?" "He won't obey me yet he seems to think the world of you" Catelyn said shaking her head "The gods curse me every day it seems for you two are inseparable and may very well be the death of me one day I swear it." "I worry for him too" Laria replied stepping forward and wrapped and joined an arm with her mother's "The climbing is getting a bit too extreme I agree, seems like only yesterday we were yelling at Arya for the same thing." "It was only yesterday" Catelyn said giving her a daughter a small smile "See if you say things like that it means I'm aging and I will curse the gods the day I'm too old to keep up with my own children." Chuckling Laria nodded agreeing with her mother as they walked away Flare following them for a moment before taking off and going towards where Summer had gone the pup obviously worried for her brother.

Standing in a row next to Robb Laria sighed and bit at her lip wondering why she felt so bored right now since they were about to get guests and hummed a little under her breath as she swayed barely noticeable to anyone except for those who stood beside her. "You're just about as bored of this as I am" Robb whispered and she nodded wondering where Flare had gone off to "So how bout we make a bet then?" "No can do I'm a lady remember" Laria said and Bran who had heard them scoffed rolling his eyes playfully as Laria looked back at Robb "Besides what would we bet on?" "That the King will want to see our Aunt's Tomb" Robb said him and Laria having heard some of the stories and Laria smirked shaking her head "That would be a no since I know that will happen so sorry but no brother." "Damn" Robb said as they heard the hooves of horses approaching them "I would've won too." "Where's your sister" Catelyn asked looking to Sansa who shrugged and Laria started to laugh under her breath when Arya came toward them wearing a helmet sighing under breath as their father caught her "Come on." "Hey hey hey" Eddard said looking at her incredulously but the siblings could see he was somewhat amused "What are you doing with that on?" With the helmet removed Arya sighed and went to her spot shoving into Bran as he glared at her before moving so she could stand beside him and shot Laria a look as she shook her head knowing it was his way of telling her he was okay.

The King, Queen and the children arrived and Laria had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she caught the sight of Sansa staring longingly over at the prince Robb apparently seeing the same thing had scoffed under his breath quietly enough for only her to hear. They bowed as the King came toward them and Laria sighed watching as he looked at their father with an almost impassive gaze except for his eyes which were bright and friendly. Standing up Eddard looked at the King almost unsure of what to say coming out with "Your Grace." "You got fat" the King said and Laria chuckled softly at the exchange as Eddard motioned at the King basically saying 'so did you' before they embraced. "Cat" The King said embracing her as she muttered softly 'your grace' before he messed with Rickon's hair earning him a curious look from the boy. "Nine years I haven't seen you where have you been" the King questioned as Eddard smiled "Guarding the North for you your grace Winterfell is yours."

They watched as Queen Cersei and her children exited the carriage while Arya questioned where they imp was Sansa shushing her as Laria looked over and mouthed 'the taverns' to Arya who blinked for a moment before nodding agreeing that must have been where he was. "What have we here" the King said moving over to them and shook Robb's hand "You must be Robb." Robb nodded okay by the little interaction before the King's eyes met Laria's and she almost froze in place as he kissed her hand smiling "I'd heard rumors about a Stark with hair like Blood but I didn't think that little baby I'd seen all those years ago could possibly be you, you've grown well Laria." "Thank you your grace" Laria said giving him a small bow as much as she could accomplish with the small amount of space before his gaze went over to Sansa "My you're a pretty one." Sansa appeared to flush at the comment as the King then went over to Arya and Bran looking over like he was accessing them "Your name is?" "Arya" Arya responded before he looked over at Bran "Oh show your muscles." Bran did giving them quite a show as he gazed over at his siblings for approval his gaze on Laria's a little longer than the others as she smiled and nodded while the King spoke "You'll be a soldier."

A man pulled his helmet off and Laria heard Arya say that he was the Queen's twin brother Jaime while Sansa shushed her again and Laria watched as the Queen and her children came forward. The argument over the crypts had Laria losing interest quickly and as the King left she wandered away thinking no one would follow her when a hand grasped hers gently and with a smile she walked away with Bran right beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The King's Hand

"What" Laria said her eyes narrowing suspiciously before a laugh escaped her as she stared at Robb incredulously "Oh you must be joking!" "No I'm not" Robb said shaking his head "Apparently they are considering having Joffrey and Sansa betrothed." "Surely they've gone mad" Laria said shaking her head "No one in their right mind especially a wolf would marry Joffrey he's a lion, a cowardly lion at that." "No that's the rumor I heard" Robb said shaking his head "You know how those rumors are though some are rubbish and some are true." "I'd go running around Winterfell Stark naked if it were true" Laria said earning an amused look from Robb as she put up a finger "Don't tell anyone I ever said that."

"You would go around the Kingdom naked" Bran exclaimed from behind her and she spun around looking at him her face flushed "Why would you do something like that Laria?" "You knew he was there the whole time didn't you" Laria practically growled red in the face as Robb nodded laughing "Bran no I didn't mean what I said it's just an expression meaning I don't believe him, you remember those right like the one may the gods struck me down?" "Oh" Bran said finally getting it "As long as you aren't going to run around naked sister, I'm afraid that would be something I don't wish to see or anyone for that matter." "Oh so I'm unattractive" Laria said pretending to be offended "Well then I'll just be leaving then so you don't have to see me or my ugly face." "No please don't go" Bran said sounding like he might cry his eyes almost heartbroken "What I meant was it would be dishonorable for you to be in that situation and as your brother I will protect your honor."

"You almost made him cry" Robb said sounding like he couldn't believe it as Laria bent down and hugged Bran close to her sighing trying to calm him down "I wasn't offended Bran I was just joking, thank you for defending my honor." "I'll never understand you two" Robb said shaking his head sighing at the two "Probably never will either." "You're just jealous because you and Theon aren't close like us" Laria said sticking out her tongue as Bran nodded and Robb made a face "No I'm actually glad I'm not close like that with Theon just looking at you two could make people sick." "Lying doesn't do you any good Robb" Bran said playfully as he stood up beside Laria "Want to help me find Summer now?" "Sure I can't seem to find Flare" Laria said looking around her as if the puppy would appear at any moment "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Mother I'm here" Laria said as she watched her mother braid Sansa's hair and sat down on one of the chairs as she looked at the two of them noticing the tension in the room "Is everything alright?" "Tell mother to convince father to let me marry Joffrey please Laria" Sansa said practically backing Laria into a corner as Laria gazed at her mother who gave her a sad look Laria not knowing what to say "Sansa have you ever considered that mother is just worried about you leaving us and being all alone out there in the south? You're a wolf after all and we wolves live here in the north." "You're just taking her side" Sansa groaned standing up since Catelyn had finished doing her hair and practically stomped away "Fine see what happens when I'm Queen and you're not!"

"That was interesting" Catelyn said as Laria took Sansa's previous spot and allowed her mother to begin braiding her hair "Why'd you tell her that dear?" "Because it's the truth" Laria said sighing as she felt her mother brush her hair "I can't stand the thought of her marrying Joffrey and neither can you, to have her taken from us would be terrible." "You are wiser than you look my dear" Catelyn said after a moment surprising Laria who gazed up at her inquisitively as Catelyn explained "You see things that others do not for example certain situations and have this way where you can pretty much know how a person is by first glance at them and know whether or not good things or bad will come of them. I saw it today when you glanced at Joffrey only once and got this look of distaste as though you knew he was not a kind person. Sometimes I wish I could be as perceptive as you would save you and the others I'm certain." "I love you mother" Laria said in a rare moment of true affection towards Catelyn and grabbed onto her hand placing a careful kiss upon the top of it "You are one of the strongest people I know besides father, I hope that someday I can be a strong woman and protect my children like you do for us." "Oh my dear" Catelyn said her eyes filling with tears at her daughter's words and bent down placing a kiss onto her forehead "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that, now off with you then your hair is done." Nodding Laria stood up before walking away and Catelyn gazed after her tearfully blinking as she watched the door close "If you knew the truth though Laria would you hate me for what Eddard and I did so you'd have a future?"

Walking outside in the cold Laria pulled her coat around her tighter noting it was colder and could see her breath as Flare ran beside her at her feet the pup whining playfully as the sounds of someone hacking away at something with a sword could be heard. "You might need to whack it a bit harder" Laria said when she noticed it was Jon standing there "Lest he still be alive that is." "Shouldn't you be at the feast celebrating" Jon commented his gaze almost icy as Laria crossed her arms "You shouldn't bother with me Laria remember I'm just a bastard." "Don't ever let me hear you say that again Jon" Laria said taking a step towards him her eyes determined "You are still a Stark and always will be no matter what people tell you, so let me guess mother told you to stay out here?" "She didn't think me dining with the family would be a good idea" Jon said as Laria came and embraced him a sigh leaving him as he hugged her back smiling into her hair "Why is it that you believe in me so much Laria, you should know I'm no good." "Nonsense" Laria said shaking her head as she pulled back smiling at him "You're always going to be my brother who I love Jon and nothing anyone says will ever change that." "Don't let anyone else catch you saying that" Jon said laughing slightly "You might get in trouble with your mother if she heard you say that."

Laria chuckled as the sound of footsteps would heard and the two of them turned to see their uncle Benjen Stark riding towards them Laria breaking out into smile when she saw him and he in turn shot her a small smile his mouth twitching. Laria had always like uncle Benjen who for some reason always stuttered around Laria and was close with her always bringing her something when he came back from the Wall whether it was a present or a story Uncle Benjen didn't disappoint. "Uncle Benjen" Laria said embracing him as he chuckled looking her over "How good it is to see you what are you doing here?" "Couldn't leave your family here alone with the King could I" Benjen said rubbing her hair affectionately and placed a kiss onto her forehead watching as she closed her eyes at the action "You have such beauty Laria it surprises me fourteen already and no one has asked for your hand?" "Oh Uncle Benjen I have gotten a few offers" Laria said flushing at the memory "However every time someone asks mother and father say no and politely decline saying I have some predestined fate or something." "Good glad they haven't forgotten" Benjen said causing Laria to glance at him curiously as he then waved her off turning to Jon who looked eager to talk to him "Now shouldn't you be with your family?" Nodding Laria bid him and Jon farewell with a bow before taking off towards the main hall her hair billowing in the wind behind her as Flare followed at her heels.

"Ah there you are" Robb said spotting her as she walked through the crowd and Laria gave him a small smirk as she walked towards him and held out her arm him taking it "It's like a maze thru here Robb too many people to count I fear I may go dizzy." "Well I'll escort you to your table" Robb said his eyes full of mischief and led her to the table where Bran and Rickon were sitting at letting her sit beside Bran before he walked away "Don't run off now." Laria scoffed waving him off as beside her Bran chuckled and she looked over to see Sansa talking to the Queen her eyes narrowing when she could practically read the words off of her lips and saw Sansa's worried look "So it's like that then…no she wouldn't have 'flowered' yet she's only thirteen you poisonous lion." "Laria" Bran questioned from beside her "What is worrying you so much?" "Nothing I'm just a little uncomfortable with our new guests" Laria said and watched as Arya flung something at Sansa her and the boys laughing loudly and she could see Robb was too before their mother gestured to both her and Robb to take care of Arya. "But I just sat down to eat" Laria pouted and stood up with a sigh as Bran and Rickon looked after her worriedly while she went over to Robb and Arya. "I'll take her Robb" Laria said and Robb nodded gratefully as she prodded Arya to continue on and took her upstairs to her room.

"I love you Arya you know that right" Laria said when they entered the room and Arya looked at her sister questioningly "You flinging food at Sansa was just the entertainment I needed for tonight." "She's always so bossy" Arya said smiling over at Laria "Shut up Arya! I don't care Arya! I really get sick and tired of hearing it." "Sansa doesn't know how to fight though" Laria said sitting down on Arya's bed "I suspect if an assassin came for her she wouldn't be able to defend herself unlike us who know how to use a weapon." "No she wouldn't be able to defend herself" Arya said joining Laria on the bed "Sometimes I wonder why Sansa can't be like you, why she has to be so much of a lady?" "That's because father wanted to have a part in our lives so he made sure we knew some of the things boys do" Laria said kissing Arya on the head who although making a face didn't complain "Mother on the other hand got to dote on her completely." "Ick glad I'm not like that then" Arya said a yawn escaping her as Laria took that cue to stand up and leave "Night Laria see you in the morning." "Night to you to my tough wolf" Laria said earning a laugh from Arya as she nodded "I'll see you in the morning."

On the way to her room Laria passed Bran and Rickon who were being led to their rooms by a servant and waved to them tiredly Bran breaking free and running towards her placing something in her hand before turning to go back to the servant "Thought you might be hungry." Watching as they left Laria smiled as she glanced down and saw a couple rolls in her hand no doubt Bran having to sneak them out before she took a small bite smiling as the food went down "Always so selfless that boy, I taught him well." Entering her room Laria smiled at the pup on the bed and flung herself onto the bed Flare looking up at her with a tired yawn before Laria pulled her alongside her and got under the covers the young pup snuggling up against her owner as Laria sighed contently and closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

_In the Dream Laria was standing in front of the Godswood and could hear screaming the sound of running as she heard someone coming towards her the sound of her heart pounding heard in her ears. In front of her stood Flare now a juvenile growling protectively as Laria glanced around them her eyes widening when she saw a figure approaching her getting closer. She could barely see his face when the figure turned and her heart broke at the sight of a broken and crying Bran looking at her with a lost expression "Why didn't you stop them?" "Bran what are you talking about" Laria asked kneeling in front of him "Who hurt you?" "I don't know" Bran said tears streaming down his face "But you didn't stop them, why didn't you stop them Laria!" The place suddenly begin to spin at his accusations and Laria was thrown away as the world dissolved around her._  
>_<p>

"Bran" Laria said sitting up suddenly her hands shaking as she slipped on the floor having leapt up out of bed and was running towards the door a curious and worried Flare behind her "Bran!" Opening the door Laria ran down the hallway towards her brother's room not even knocking as she slammed the door open startling him and knelt down at his side "Bran…" "What in the seven hells Laria" Bran said examining her thru the darkness noting that her eyes were glistening "Have you been crying?" "Yes…yes I have" Laria said a little ashamed "I had a dream and well I thought you were in danger." "No I'm fine really" Bran said stretching slightly as a yawn escaped him and patted the side of his bed "If you're really worried about me come sleep here then, I can't sleep if you're fussing over me." "Alright" Laria said and climbed into bed beside him sighing into the pillow as once again sleep overcame her and felt the bed shake a little as Flare joined them curling up with Summer at the end.

"I need you to take care of your brothers" Eddard said the next day as Laria looked up at him with tear filled eyes "I know it might be some time before we see each other again when I leave my dear but you're my wisest child and I know if anyone trouble comes to them you'll know what to do." "I will father" Laria said looking at him "Do you really have to leave?" "I told you it's a matter of adult business" Eddard said sighing know Laria could sense his hesitancy to leave them behind "However if it comforts you any better I'll tell you I fear the King may be in danger and I'm the only one he can trust I can't tell you any more than that.""Understood father" Laria said as he embraced her "I love you father and I wish I was like you, you're always so honorable." "My dear you are like me" Eddard said giving her a small smile "Fraid a little too much like me." "Enjoy the hunt" Laria said affectionately as Eddard nodded and patted her on the head "I'll be waiting for your return." Smiling Eddard mounted the horse speaking to the King for a moment before looking at Bran with a knowing nod before riding off leaving them behind. Laria glanced over at Bran with a small wink before walking away leaving him to his business unaware it would be a long time again before he opened his eyes to her.


	4. Chapter 4

My Sweet Cripple

(Btw if anyone is wondering about her being a Warg or not she has Stark Blood but that's not the only determining factor and her ability only appears to work with Flare no one else. Think of it as she Warg's but only because of her insistence to protect Bran)

"Flare stop pulling on my dress ow" Laria complained as Flare tugged at her dress in a panic "I'm coming please stop ow! You bit my leg silly pup!" Laria followed her pup who led Laria from the room she had been in down the halls and towards part of the old buildings where she knew she'd find Bran climbing and her breath caught when she realized what it was Flare was leading her to "Bran!" Flare whined causing Laria to glance over at her pup who licked faces with her brother as Summer whined back apparently glad to see his sister but was in distress and looked over at Laria with a worried look "Alright then Summer lead on." Summer bolted suddenly with Flare and Laria close behind him as he ran toward the old walls suddenly stopping kneeling down near something on the grass. "No" Laria breathed out as she saw it was Bran lying there in an awkward position on the ground "Bran no what happened?!" Looking around Laria cried out hoping that someone could hear her as tears fell down her face "Somebody help! Somebody!"

"Oh my poor boy" Catelyn said looking down at Bran with tears in her eyes a few days after he had been found both her and had Laria never left his side and had been pretty much silent since "My sweet boy what happened to you?" "I found him on the ground in front of the place he likes to climb" Laria said distraught tears would come again ever now and then to fall down her face as she gazed at Bran's face which she knew although peaceful looking might never wake again "He was lying there and he just looked so terrible, oh mother what if he dies?" "Shush child don't say such things" Catelyn said pulling Laria in close for an embrace "He will pull thru make no mistake of it dear, he's a wolf after all." "I know" Laria said after a moment nodding silently "I know I just wish I could've prevented it…" "I know you love him" Catelyn said shaking her head "But you can't spend your days here in his room." "The seven hells I can't" Laria said arguing back and placed a hand onto Bran's hand breathing with a sigh as she looked at her mother determinedly "I can't leave him mother… I won't." Stunned into silence at her daughter's insistence Catelyn stared for a moment as if she could see the future and saw that the two of them would survive as long as they had each other giving her daughter a nod and took a seat in her chair looking over at Laria "If you insist upon it then I will allow you to stay here with me while we watch over him, however if you are going to stay here with me than I need you to do some sewing so pick up a needle." "Fine" Laria said picking up the needles "What are we making?" "A blanket for your brother" Catelyn said earning a small smile from Laria as she proceeded to continue with the sewing "I think he'll like it when it's done." "I'm sure he will" Laria said noting that they were making a grey blanket with the vigil of a Dire wolf sewn into the middle for the Stark family and Laria felt that with each stitch she made she was adding more love into the blanket watching as Flare and Summer lied on opposite sides of Bran protecting him.

"Sister" Sansa asked coming into the room as Laria lied in the tub Catelyn having finally convinced her to get out bathe and eat "Oh sorry I've come at a bad time I'll come back later." "No please come in it's fine we're both ladies after all" Laria said glancing over her shoulder as her hair clung to her back and boobs covering them slightly and motioned to the stool next to the tub "Take a seat and tell me what troubles you sister." "Well I wanted to first apologize for before for being so rude to you" Sansa said taking a seat as she looked down at her older sister envious of how round and desirable her chest was becoming and wondered what she'd look like when she was fully grown "I understand that I was being silly and rude for to you when I forgot that Joffrey only has eyes for me, it was stupid on my part." "Huh oh yes I guess it was pretty stupid" Laria said feeling that the conversation was in fact even stupider "I was just worried about losing you is all." "I was hoping that you'd come and see me off tomorrow when I leave for King's Landing" Sansa said her eyes full of hope "I know after we leave and Jon leaves it'll be tougher for you since you'll be more alone." "Of course I'll come to see you off" Laria said smiling softly at her sister "And father and Arya as well since it'll be some time before I see you again and well I'd be so saddened if I didn't get in a proper farewell with my family." "I know I feel the same way too" Sansa said standing up with a small bow "Well then I'll see you later sister." "Yes see you later" Laria said watching as she walked away and closed the door while Flare came over and placed her nose into her owner's hand earning a sigh from Laria as she stroked her wolf affectionately "What do you think Flare a bit of a dreamer is she not?" Flare made a noise in the back of her throat of agreement before nuzzling further into Laria's hand as Laria smiled and began to scratch her ears "Your so much like me wolf it doesn't surprise me at all while I picked you, you know to protect your siblings as well… Now what do you say we go and see if Bran again?" Making another sound that Laria knew was one of agreement she stood up out of the tub to get ready hoping that a decent sleep by her still comatose brother's side would bring her enough courage to say goodbye to half of her family members.

"Arya I will miss you dearly" Laria said placing something into Arya's hands that had Arya glance at her sister curiously blinking at it "What's this sister?" "It's my trusted Valyrian steel dagger" Laria said unsheathing it with a small smile "I heard that Jon was making you a sword and well I thought this might help you as well if you would learn how to use a dagger properly, this way you'll have a piece of me to carry with you." "Thank you sister it's lovely" Arya said placing the dagger back in its sheath before she embraced her sister happily practically jumping up on her "I will carry it with me always." "Good I'm glad you like it" Laria said chuckling softly "You be good for father now you hear." "I will don't worry" Arya said nodding sweetly "Can't help it though if Sansa gets on my nerves though." "I heard that Arya" Sansa said making a face as she came in the room and Arya chuckled under breath before leaving letting her two sister have their privacy "I thought you were going to watch us ride off Laria, I guess this is goodbye." "Not so fast Sansa" Laria said shaking her head amused by her sister's ability to put a damper in the mood so easily "I will watch you ride off with father but before I do I thought both you and Arya would like a gift and since I gave Arya my dagger I had this made for you." "Oh sister" Sansa said as Laria held out to her a silver circle pendant with the Stark Dire Wolf sigil carved in the center the pendant held on by a metal chain "It's beautiful thank you but why did you make this for me?" "So you'll never forget me or the rest of your family" Laria said and pointed to her own identical necklace "Robb and Bran made this me for my last name day, always remember you're a Stark Sansa." "I will sister" Sansa said as Laria put the necklace around her neck "Thank you I will treasure this dearly." "Now if you will walk with me I do believe I have father left to say goodbye to" Laria said as she and Sansa locked arms and walked towards the front entrance "Actually I do believe it's only goodbye for now and not farewell forever correct?" "Of course" Sansa said nodding "I will come and visit you whenever I can after I become Queen, this is my home after all."

"Hello father" Laria said slightly bowing as Sansa let go of her arm to go to her horse while Lord Stark wanted a moment alone with his eldest daughter "Are you prepared to become the King's Hand?" "Yes I am do not worry dear I will come back when I can" Eddard said and embraced her sweetly inhaling her hair which smelled like lavender "I heard you gave Arya and Sansa gifts for their departure, so what is my gift dear?" "How bout a song" Laria said looking up at her father with an embarrassed look before she began catching the attention of everyone as her melodic voice carried "_Across the hills, over the sea, thru the winters and times of heat, I will not forget you. You are my light, you are my life, you are the key, I keep out of sight. I am your pup, you are my wolf, I will follow you wherever you go. All I ask if you don't ever forget me, don't ever forget me… My papa wolf."_

"I could never forget you my sweet strong pup" Eddard Stark said surprised by her sweet song "Could you write that down for me actually so I don't forget that song?" "Already done I put the scroll in your luggage" Laria said as Eddard kissed her forehead "Take care of your mother and your brothers Laria till I see you again." "Of course father" Laria said watching as he got onto his horse beside Sansa and Arya "Take care all of you remember we're a pack!" "Bye Laria" Arya and Sansa could be heard saying as they waved their horses taking off "Bye sister!" "Bye you three" Laria murmured as she watched them take off "Be safe…" The nudge by her side alerted to her Flare's prescense and she smiled petting the wolf as Flare made a sound in the back of her throat as though she could sense her owner's sadness and Laria smiled shaking her head "Come on Flare, let's go see how Bran is doing."

"You take care of him" Robb said when Laria came in and saw Rickon clinging to Robb's leg crying "He won't let me go." "Hey Rickon come here pup" Laria said her brother eagerly let go of Robb's leg and crying came over to her practically jumping into her arms as he sobbed "Shh hey what's wrong my little pup?" "Does Mama not want me anymore" Rickon asked shaking as he buried his head into her chest "She won't come and I've been asking for her for days?" "Shh no she'll always love you my pup" Laria said kissing his head sweetly as she watched Robb trying to sneak off in the background "Not so fast Robb, you need to speak to mother about this do you hear?" "Oh I know I'm going to have a word to her about this" Robb said nodding as he eyed the way Rickon was practically falling asleep in her arms "He just needs someone who knows how to deal with children right now and that's not me." "Rickon come on I'll take a nap with you" Laria said picking up her brother as Rickon mumbled something about not being sleepy but it was too muffled and obvious he was already falling asleep in her arms as she walked up the stairs toward his room with Flare and Shaggydog behind them. Laria knew Shaggydog was a bit more aggressive than the others of the pack but it appeared as though he knew to behave around Flare who was easily becoming the largest one of the pack and was like the Alpha behind Grey Wind of course the two of them practically knew how to control the others.

"Come in" Laria said when she heard the knock on the door and smiled when she looked up and saw it was Uncle Benjen who came in stepping softly as he saw that Rickon was asleep "Oh hello Uncle Benjen how are you?" "I'm alright thanks" Uncle Benjen said looking her over with a small smile as he saw how Rickon was practically clinging to her "Sweet boy isn't he?" "Yes well he's also frustrated because he feels like Mother doesn't love him anymore since she's always with Bran" Laria explained looking at her brother's sleeping face "He just fell asleep in my arms when I picked him up, poor thing I've been occupied with Bran too I feel guilty for not remembering to care for him." "I'm sure he doesn't see it like that" Benjen said approaching them and took a seat by the bed "He's worried about Bran and your mother and he's too young to understand that she's just so shaken about the whole thing that she wishes she could takeaway Bran's pain, is it true they think he'll never walk again?" "Yes it's true" Laria said looking down sadly "I don't care though he'll always be my little wolf no matter what cripple or not." "I seem to recall that I have a gift to give you before I leave" Benjen said causing Laria's eyes to light up as he pulled something from his cloak "So I thought these might suit you, I seem to recall you saying something about your feet were getting larger and you didn't have any proper snow boots that wouldn't soak thru." Looking up at the two white and fluffy snow boots Benjen held in her hand Laria let out a small sound of glee as she let one hand stroke them her smile widening as she felt the material "They're so soft." "They're rabbit boots" Benjen said nodding with a small smile and reached out softly stroking Laria's hair "Thought they might be just what you were looking for they'll certainly keep your feet warm." "Yes I think those are perfect" Laria said as Benjen set them beside him on the floor "You have to go now don't you?" "In a little bit yes" Benjen said standing up "Jon wants to say bye though before we head back for the wall and I figure you want to wish him farewell as well, I'll send him in after me Laria you take care alright." "Yes of course" Laria said and caught one of her Uncle's hands with her own placing a soft kiss on the top of it "See you when you visit next Uncle Benjen and take care of Jon for me." Chuckling Uncle Benjen nodded before he left leaving Laria to snuggle more into Rickon a protective look on her face as she gazed over at Shaggydog and Flare who were curled up on the floor next to each other the two wolves sound asleep.

"Hey look Laria I know you're probably mad at me for wanting to join the watch" Jon said as he came in and Laria motioned for him to speak more quietly gesturing to Rickon who stirred in his sleep and Jon sighed as he took the seat Benjen had been sitting in and saw Laria looking at him with a small smirk "What?" "I'm not mad at you Jon" Laria said shaking her head chuckling softly "Gods know I'm concerned for you and worry about what will happen to you out there but I know you want to do this and as your sister I will support you in your decision." "…You know I'm glad you're my sister" Jon said after a moment a relieved sigh escaping him "I was worried you were going to be like mother and chase me out when I came to say goodbye and act like me saying goodbye to Rickon is forbidden or something like she did with Bran."

"She's changed Jon she's not the same strong person she used to be" Laria said knowing someone needed to say it "I see it in her eyes seeing Bran like that it's broken her and father leaving her it's torn her apart even further so I'm sorry she treated you like that." "Well when you put it like that I can see why she's so determined to keep me away" Jon said looking down at the ground "Did she try to kick you out of there?" "Many times but for the most part I've been pretty determined at staying" Laria said looking over at Rickon "I can't keep obsessing over it though because I forgot that there's others besides Bran that need to be taken care of and I feel guilty that I almost became as broken as she is I need to remain strong for not only him but Rickon as well." "You're going to be a great mother someday" Jon said her eyes flashing over to him questioningly as Jon smiled "Rickon and Bran both adore you and even if he won't admit Robb does to, when mother couldn't be there you were kissing and patching up scratches and wounds Robb and I had from the time we were young and onward, face it someday you'll be an excellent mother."

"I'm going to miss you Jon" Laria admitted biting her lip "Promise me you'll take care of yourself." "Of course I will" Jon said as Laria unhooked something from her wrist and held it out to him "Take this then so you have a piece of me with you." Jon eyed Laria's bracelet which she had made herself some time ago the colors of white, grey and black woven into it for Stark colors a smile breaking from it as he took it from her "But this is yours." "I know but I want you to have it" Laria said watching as he put it on his wrist "I know it's not girly or anything so need to worry there Jon, wear it and don't forget who is your family." "I know and I won't" Jon said smiling and kissed her on the forehead as Rickon woke his eyes looking over at Jon as Jon sighed holding his arms open "I'm going to go to the wall Rickon." "No" Rickon said flying into Jon's arms "You can't leave I won't let you!" "Don't worry I'll come back" Jon said chuckling as Rickon buried his head into his shoulder "Until then I'm going to need you to help Robb and look out for your sister, mother and Bran… can you do that for me?" "I'll try" Rickon said wiping away at his tears as his gazed fixed onto Jon "But you better come back!" "I will" Jon insisted as he stood and placed Rickon back at Laria's side "I'll come back for you both don't you ever doubt that." The two of them watched as Jon left them before Rickon whined asking about food and amused Laria carried him downstairs where they ate together and fell asleep next to each other it seemed like the next few days flew by as Rickon didn't leave Laria's side.

_Laria knew she was fast asleep so why were her eyes open and why did she feel like she was lower to the ground? Walking down the halls she knew she spied Robb outside of Bran's room and brushed up against him watching as he caught sight of her and sighed bending down and patting her on the head muttering something about how she always knew when something was wrong and opened the door letting her inside and she walked over to the bed. Jumping up she nuzzled into Summer the wolf licking her cheek as she licked him back before she lied down beside Bran on his other side and glanced down at her paws, wait paws! Now it all made sense she must be Flare and knowing her wolf Flare was protecting Bran for a reason and she stretched trying to listen to Robb's conversation with her mother. Robb appeared to be in distress telling Catelyn she needed to leave the room as Catelyn said that Bran needed her as Robb crossed got angry and mentioned Rickon and how he was clinging to Laria and Robb a lot more and Laria agreed he was too young for mother to just suddenly shun him. Catelyn argued back as Laria could hear the howling outside and Robb suddenly went silent and went towards the window becoming panicked as he told Catelyn to stay something about a fire being heard as he took off. Laria could smell the change in the atmosphere and growled when she saw the man approaching Catelyn whirling around and grabbed at the man's blade Laria barking as she leapt forwards and bit at the man's leg with a growl trying to let him release her mother when he dropped Catelyn before looking towards Bran. "Summer now" Laria felt herself say in wolf language and Summer wasted no time in hopping down and devouring the man's neck while Laria went over to her mother. Her mother looking dazed and afraid Laria gently lapped at her wounds with her tongue watching as her mother looked her over thankfully before she placed a hand upon the wolf's head "Good girl…" Making a noise in the back of her throat Laria continued to lick at her mother's wounds hoping cleaning them would help when a sudden force knocked her back and she was thrown back into darkness.  
>_ <em>

The next day Laria found her mother leaving the old castle and sighed when Catelyn's eyes found her a small part of her hoping her mother wouldn't hate her "Mother I know that Bran was almost assassinated last night." "How" Catelyn said looking at her daughter curiously "Who told you?" "Flare did" Laria said without thinking her mother looking as if she thought her daughter had gone crazy "Look mother I know it sounds farfetched but believe me when no one else is around it's like I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine." "In any other circumstance I might not have believed you" Catelyn said looking at her daughter with a sad smile as she held up her hands showing the bandages "However that wolf of yours last night did something I never thought a wolf would do and I'm ever so grateful she did, somehow I believe you. If that is the case then and you know then I need you to come with me we have something we need to discuss." "Alright" Laria said looping her arm with her mother's "Whatever needs to be done I'll follow your lead." Nodding gratefully Catelyn took them back towards the castle where she soon gathered a small party and they met in the woods to discuss her findings.

"What I am about to tell you must remain between us" Catelyn said while the others looked on Laria sitting beside Robb who was standing "I don't think Bran fell from that tower… I think he was thrown." Suddenly it all made sense the dream she had seen the night before Bran had gone in a coma and how he had asked her why she hadn't stopped them to Laria it all appeared to make perfect sense. "The boy was always surefooted before" Maester Luwin said looking to the Master at Arms who appeared to agree with him as Catelyn continued "Someone tried to kill him twice…Why? Why murder an innocent child? Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to see." "Saw what Milady" Theon questioned as the others looked to Catelyn for the answer "I don't know, but I'd stake my life the Lannister's are involved. We already have reason to suspect their loyalty to the crown." "Did you notice the weapon the killer used" the Master at armssaid holding the dagger "It's too fine a weapon for such a man the blade is Valyrian steel the handle dragonbolt, someone gave it to him." "They come into our home and try to murder my brother" Robb said obviously pissed at the situation "If it's war they want…" "If it comes to that you know I'll stand behind you" Theon interrupted as Laria looked on curiously as Maester Luwin blinked "Is there going to be a battle in the Godswood huh? Too easily words of war become acts of war. We don't know the truth yet, Lord Stark must be told of this." "I don't trust a raven to carry these words" Catelyn said shaking her head as Laria silently agreed and Robb looked at them "I'll ride to King's Landing." "No" Catelyn said looking between Robb and Laria "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, I will go myself." "Mother you can't" Robb said as Laria placed a hand on his arm knowing she didn't want their mother to go as well while Catelyn protested "I must." Laria tuned out the rest of the conversation knowing her mother wouldn't back down until she heard Robb's protest "What about Bran?" "Yes mother what about our brother" Laria said finally speaking up as their mother looked at them with sad eyes "I have prayed to the Seventh for a month, Bran's life is in their hands now." Looking at her brother sadly Laria knew their mother had made her decision and left the party shortly thereafter traveling towards Bran's room.

Catelyn later entered and went to hang up the wreath she had been working on Laria remaining silent as she watched her mother push Bran's hair back and kiss him on the forehead before turning to her. "Protect him while I'm gone" Catelyn said eyeing her daughter with a knowing look "He'll need you when he wakes." "I know" Laria said sighing sadly and ran over embracing her mother "I'll never leave his side till you return." "That's my good sweet wolf" Catelyn said placing a kiss on her cheek "Take care till then Laria they'll need someone who's as wise as you are." Nodding Laria watched her mother go not even shedding a tear before she went to join Bran again by his side.

A few nights later Laria could sense something was dreadfully wrong and opened the windows hearing the wolves and dogs howling as if something was in pain as Laria placed a hand to her head wincing in pain she felt a headache coming on. Still in Bran's room Flare jumped off the bed and joined her owner's side howling sadly as well but in a more quiet way as though she knew not to disturb Bran. "What is it" Laria questioned as Flare looked up at her "Why are they all so sad?" _'My sister will die tonight'_ a small whisper flickered thru Laria's mind and she knew from the warmth of the sound that it was Flare speaking to her and sat down beside her wolf as she joined in the howling knowing it was their way of mourning their lost member. A huge amount of pain suddenly entered Laria's body and she whimpered slightly before it was all gone and the howling stopped as she looked to Flare the wolf's eyes confirming what she already knew, Lady was dead. A sudden gasp had her bound up her eyes sparkling with happiness as she leapt onto the bed and smiled sweetly down at her brother and stroked a hand thru his hair "Hi…" "Hi Laria" Bran said looking up at her tiredly "How long was I asleep?" "Too long my brother" Laria said placing a kiss on his forehead "Far too long."


	5. Chapter 5

The Will to Live

"Hmm" Laria looked up from her sewing to see Old Nan standing there wearing an expectant look on her face as she eyed Laria up and down "Oh look at you being the proper Lady sewing and such by your brother's side, what did he do to cause you to go into such Lady like activities?" "Worried me nearly to death for one" Laria said as Bran glanced over at her with an amused look "But for the most part this is just a side hobby and when I'm not sewing I'm telling him stories." "The best stories too" Bran said looking at his sister gratefully "Ones of knights and dragons and scary ones of the north." "Hmm sounds like I'd enjoy these stories" Old Nan said before motioning for Laria to get up earning her a curious look as she sighed "Lady if you would get up and go lie beside your brother I would like to start from where you left off." "Oh alright" Laria said placing her needles down and went over to Bran's side moving away the blankets some before she snuggled up against him and Old Nan watched them with a smile "There now isn't that better?"

The crow on the window sill made Bran make a face and Laria looked at him questioningly as Old Nan spoke "Don't listen to it crows are all liars, I know a story about a crow." "I hate your stories" Bran said his mood dampened and Laria was beginning to wonder if maybe she should leave or not as Old Nan continued "I know a story about a boy who hated stories I could tell you about Ser Duncan the tall those were always your favorites." "Those weren't my favorites" Bran said and under the blankets gripped at Laria's hand as if to say 'don't go' "My favorites were the scary ones." "Oh my sweet summer child what do you know about fear" Old Nan said as she watched him "Fear is for the winter when the snow's fall a hundred feet deep, fear is for the long night when the sun hides for years and children and born and live and die all in darkness. That is the time for fear my little lord when the white walkers move thru the woods." Laria stiffened at the mentioned having heard some of the stories and eagerly listened on as the older lady began "Thousands of years ago there came night that lasted a generation, King's froze to death in their castle same as the shepherds in their huts and women smothered their babies rather than see them starve. And wept and felt the tears freeze on the side of their cheeks, so is this the sort of story that you like?" Bran nodded as Laria released a breath she didn't know she had been holding while Old Nan watched her with a knowing look sighing as she looked the two over "Well I'm not so certain it's what your sister wants but for you I'll continue… In that darkness the white walkers came for the first time they swept thru cities and kingdoms riding their dead horses hunting with their packs of big spiders big as hounds." The sound of the door opening had Laria sit up as she smiled sighing softly at the sight of her brother entering relief filling her veins "Robb."

"What are you telling him now" Robb said looking over at Old Nan with a protective sort of look "Only what the little lord wants to hear." "Go get yourself some supper I want some time with him" Robb said causing Old Nan to get up and leave as he sighed and looked Laria over with a knowing smirk "How bout you go off then too?" "Um no thanks" Laria said crossing her arms "I'll eat later." "Always so stubborn" Robb said shaking his head "Alright fine suit yourself." "I do have a tale for you red wolf" Old Nan said peeking her head in looking to Laria "If you'll allow me to tell you it sometime." "Sure" Laria said looking at the woman politely "Enjoy your supper Old Nan." Laria chuckled as Robb told them about when Old Nan had said the Sky was that color because they lived inside of a Dragons eye the tone instantly becoming somber again when Robb asked Bran how he felt and if he could remember anything Bran shaking his head. "Bran I've seen you climb a thousand times in the wind in the rain, a thousand times" Robb said looking at Bran with a sad look "You never fall." "I did though" Bran said sighing sadly "It's true isn't it what Maester Luwin says about my legs?" Robb nodded and Laria could see there were tears in his eyes her heart leaping for both of her brothers in that moment before Bran spoke and she spun to look at him in fury "I'd rather be dead." "Don't ever say that" Robb and Laria said at the time Laria more pissed now than sad as Bran repeated "I'd rather be dead." Robb said nothing as Laria got up to leave surprising her brothers stopping only once at the door and looked back at the both of them with tears in her eyes "Don't ever say that again…I love you and to lose you, any of you would break me." The door slamming shut behind her Robb turned to see Bran who was looking in the direction Laria had gone silent tears falling from his eyes as he wished that she would return.

"By the Seven Hells" Laria said frustrated when she missed the bull's-eye with her arrow "I always hit my target why can't I get it today!" Flare came back with the arrow she had just shot a small whine telling her to calm down as the took it from her wolf "Sorry Flare I'm just angry but I swear it's not at you." '_I know it hurts'_ the voice said again which Laria knew was Flare's her wolf nuzzling her legs '_You feel abandoned because almost everyone you love has left you but you must remember to remain strong for them.'_ "I know but I'm only fourteen" Laria said angrily aiming another arrow and with a growl released it watching as it hit the bull's-eye perfectly "See that's what I wanted to do before, I can't pretend I'm an adult yet because I'm not…I'm not full grown yet I still need my mother and father."

Releasing another shot that hit the bull's-eye she heard someone clapping and turned behind her to see Robb approaching a small smile on his face "Nice shot sister I see you have been getting some practice in." "Here and there" Laria said placing the bow down "However I know you wouldn't come here knowing I like to practice alone if you didn't have something to tell me so let's hear it." "He cried you know after you left" Robb said sitting down on a barrel as Laria looked at him biting her lip out of guilt "Wouldn't even speak to me after that he just cried, it's like he knows he can be stubborn and get away with things but the second he's upset you he feels like his world's been broken." "So how is that my fault" Laria said crossing her arms over her chest "How else was I supposed to react he just woke a few days ago and now he says he wants to die? I spent nearly a month in his room worrying myself almost too death! I think I reacted as best as I could to be honest I could've thrown something but I didn't I walked away." "I want you to speak with him" Robb said sighing as he looked up at Laria with a pleading look "I'm used to having control over certain things so the fact that I can't even speak to my own brother now is tearing me up Laria, he'll listen to you the gods knows why but he'll listen to you. Can you please talk to him and try to get him out of whatever this is, I want him to smile and laugh again like the old Bran did." "I know I want the same thing Robb" Laria said coming towards him and in a rare moment embraced him placing a kiss on his cheek "We have to remember though that he may very well never walk again Robb and we have to accept that…What a load of crap for them to lay on us before they leave, thank you mother and father." "I was thinking the same thing" Robb said his face lighting up with a small smile "Will I see you at dinner then?" "Save me a seat in between you and Rickon" Laria said her face brightening as she walked away "I've got to keep our pack together after all…"

_Bran slept soundly the same dream of him holding the bow and arrow aiming when the bird came into view cawing and Bran looked at it curiously and stepped toward it. He followed it into the tunnel as it continued cawing till it turned to him and he saw it's three eyes staring back at him. 'My little wolf' a familiar voice was heard and Bran turned around looking for the source of the voice 'Why didn't you protect me, why did you let them take me?' 'Laria' Bran said looking for her 'What do you mean?' 'They took me and broke me' Laria could be heard saying sadness in her voice 'I am no longer a wolf I can't not even run all I can do is follow my master's call.' 'No disobey him' Bran said gulping at the thought of her in danger 'You are free remember?' 'No I am not' Laria said suddenly appearing before him kneeling down as he could see there were chains around her 'I have become an obedient little dog…I am no longer a Stark.'_

Bran awoke with a panicked look on his face as he looked in front of him seeing Summer was there along with Old Nan who was seated at her usual spot in the chair "The little Lord's been dreaming again." The sound of footsteps alerted them as Theon opened the door Summer growling in warning at the man as he entered the wolf never having liked Theon but allowed him to walk in. "We have visitors" Theon said and Bran practically snarled already irritated from before at having disappointed Laria and felt melancholy at the thought that she could be in danger "I don't want to see anyone." "Really I'd go mad if I had to be cooped up here for days with no one but this old bat to keep me company" Theon said motioning over at Old Nan "Anyway you don't have a choice Robb's waiting." "I don't want to go" Bran responded as Theon gave him a challenging look "Neither do I but Robb's Lord of Winterfell and I do whatever he says and you do whatever I say…Hodor." A man approached them and Bran looked up at him as Theon instructed the man "Hodor help Bran down the hall." The man walked over before picking up Bran and carried him out of the room.

Laria stood in the corner watching as Tyrion addressed her brother and gazed over at her for a moment questioningly as she kept her gaze stern not giving away anything when Hodor approached them carrying Bran. "So it's true" Tyrion said looking Bran over as he was carried toward them "Hello Bran do you remember anything about what happened?" "He has no memory of that day" the Maester said as Tyrion looked a little disheartened at the news "Curious…" "Why are you here" Robb said as Laria sighed rolling her eyes finding herself a bit bored and irritated at the whole exchange "would your charming companion be so grateful as to kneel my neck is beginning to hurt." "Kneel Hodor" Bran instructed his eyes going about the room for a moment and settled on Laria's noticing she was staring off to the side feeling worse in that moment that he couldn't run to her and apologize as Tyrion's words broke his train of thought "Do you like to ride Bran?" "Yes" Bran said not sure where this was going "Well I mean I did like to." "The boy has lost the use of his legs" Maester said and Laria purely frustrated with the whole thing stepped out the door closing behind with a loud bang Robb and Bran both looking after the spot where she had been.

After being given the blueprints Bran was to be returned back to his bed and looked surprised when it was not Old Nan that sat in the chair but Laria a small smile on her face when she saw him. After Hodor had placed Bran in the bed Laria turned to him with a small smile and told him he was dismissed for the moment, Hodor apparently knowing his place bowed to the lady and the little Lord before he left closing the door behind him. "I thought I'd never see you in here again" Bran said after a moment his tone sad as he glanced at his sister one of his arms reaching toward her and she wordlessly grasped his hand "I've thought a lot about what I'd say to you so you'd forgive me but I'm afraid they're all lost to me now…so will you forgive me for what I said?" "Already forgotten my little wolf" Laria said placing a kiss atop his hand eliciting a small blush from him as a smile bloomed forth the first one on his face that Laria had seen for months it seemed "I will tell you though the next time you say you want to die I won't hesitate to smack you on the head or something, you fool do you think that I'd like for you to die?" "No" Bran said looking down at Summer "I know you of all people wouldn't want me to die and I couldn't stand it if you did, Laria the thought of you dying I'm scared of it."

"What are you talking about" Laria asked confused at the change in subject "who says I'm going to die?" "No one" Bran said looking towards the window "I heard your voice though and I saw him the three eyed Raven." "I have dreams too you know" Laria said after a moment causing Bran to look up at her curiously while she came onto the bed and crawled in the covers beside him "In my dreams though I'm in the Godswood and you look at me and tell me things." "I tell you things" Bran said grinning at the thought of it "What sorts of things do I tell you?" "Oh you and I have conversation for hours" Laria said smirking "You tell me about how you remember all the terrible trouble we've caused over the years and tell me about how you have all these plans for the future and you walk with me too." "I walk with you" Bran said looking down at his legs with a wishful look "Do I run with you?" "Yes and we climb together" Laria said placing a kiss upon his forehead "You know if I want to do those things I'll take you with me carry you even." "Why would you do a thing like that" Bran said grasping her hand tighter "Wouldn't I slow you down?" "No" Laria said leaning down and whispered in his ear "Because in my dreams we can do anything as long as were together and you will never slow me down no matter what." "Thank you Laria" Bran said smiling up at her his face slightly flushed "You don't know how much I enjoy your company sister, so will you tell me another story?" "Already thinking of one" Laria said with a sly grin "Hmm how about the wolf and the Lion would you like to hear that?" "Yes that sounds like a good story" Bran said leaning against her "How's it go?" "Well once upon a time" Laria began as she told him the story of the wolf who defeated a Lion Pride all for the sake of revenge of his mate Bran fast asleep by the time she had finished the story.

"Ah there you are" Old Nan said as she caught Laria walking from the Dining Hall licking her fingers with a wolfish grin "I see your brother is in a less somber mood today, how'd you manage to do that?" "You have your ways and I have mine" Laria said looking at her with a smirk "I just happen to know how to make my siblings shine and bring them back to life." "You certainly do don't you" Old Nan said catching Laria's arm as she went to pass her making Laria look at her curiously as Old Nan sighed "Could I tell you that story now?" "I was going to head to Bran's room again after I check on Rickon" Laria said dipping her head a bit in shame at being reminded of Rickon "However they can wait a moment would you like to sit in the sewing room?" "Yes that would be lovely" Old Nan said following Laria as they went into the small room and Laria waited patiently while Old Nan began "Let's see the story I was going to tell you was of the Family of the Moon so here it goes…"

_ Thousands of years ago there is said to have been a family who came from the land to the south of us in the almost unexplored continent of Sothoryos. The family is said to have had many strange traditions and beliefs but the one that is the strangest is their belief in the moon and the power it holds over the Land. The people would worship the moon and created temples and shrines so that the others would know that the Moon is not a power to be reckoned with and while some questioned the family's beliefs others joined their culture curious to see if there was any significance to worshiping the moon. A few millennium's later though the family now spread throughout parts of Essos and Westeros were said to have gone into a more morbid tradition of animal sacrifice. Before each full moon they would sacrifice an animal and drink its blood hoping that by sacrificing the creature they'd be deemed worthy of the moon's power. One member of the family though saw to it that she would sacrifice a special animal and would allow no other member of her family to partake in this creatures blood for she deemed that if they did they might become mad with power… the creature I'm talking of is a Firebird a creature that cannot die. It is rumored that the women's bloodline has carried out this tradition for years on and it is still going on now as we speak. It is said only members of her family would partake in drinking the blood of a Firebird as they hope to keep the bloodline pure and that a members of her bloodline are beings we refer to as the Magi only capable of magic because of the blood running thru their veins. _

"Sorry I hope that didn't bore you too much my dear" Old Nan said smiling as she captured a lock of Laria's hair between her fingers "I just thought like me you'd be interested in the old tale." "Yes but I don't see how any of it's at all relevant to me" Laria said looking up at the woman curiously "Why would you tell me about some family that's thousands of years old?" "Just occurred to me you'd never heard that tale before" Old Nan said watching as Laria stood up "Do you know who told me that tale Red Wolf?" "No" Laria said looking over her shoulder "Who told you all of that?" "A woman who visited here long ago in fact if I recall she loved it here" Old Nan said clapping her hands together as she stood up "Kept her hair hidden under her hood most of the time but as I recall it was blood red like the red that drips from a neatly made cut." Unknowingly Laria tugged at one of her stands of hair earning a knowing look from Old Nan as she nodded "Mhm just like that… I'll see you later then dear sleep well now." "Uh yea" Laria said watching Old Nan walk away her eyes narrowing as she looked down at her hair curiously before shaking her head and walked away.

"Keep them all safe" Laria prayed as she bowed her head beside Bran's bed Flare down at her side sitting as though she was also in prayer "I beg of you don't let anything happen to them." "You know praying in my room isn't the best idea" Bran said eyeing her curiously "I can hear everything your saying." "Good than I hope it helps to know that I pray for you to" Laria said looking at him with a playful grin as she pretended to gasp "Know that I pray for your soul my sweet little wolf and that no one can take you from me, you cannot have his soul!" "How much wine did you drink tonight" Bran questioned as Laria started laughing shaking her head "Oh two cups nothing more than usual." "Good" Bran said patting the spit beside him as he yawned "I don't care if it's improper but I only seem to sleep peacefully when you lie beside me." "I don't really sleep well at all except inside this room" Laria said crawling into bed beside him "Don't tell Robb or Rickon though that I do this alright, Rickon would throw a fit and beg me to sleep beside him because it's not fair while Robb would say how he deems me too doting and I need to give you tough love or something similar to that." "Tough love" Bran asked raising a brow in amusement "What exactly does that mean?" "Tough love is when I ignore you or am rude to you if you say something that hurts me or is disrespectful" Laria said covering a yawn with her hand "Like I did the other day, wasn't that loads of fun?" "No I hated that" Bran said burying his head close to her "Thought you really were never going to speak to me again." "Mm never going to happen" Laria mused as her eyes closed and sleep overtake her aware that at their feet Flare and Summer were basically fighting over space both of them stubbornly staying on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood and Arrows

_The room was fairly quiet save for a small sparrow that was singing on its perch while Laria smiled lying down in the Godswood humming to herself at the moment alone. 'Laria' a voice asked and Laria smile looking up to see that it was Bran standing there 'What are you doing?' 'Listening to the sounds of the forest' Laria said closing her eyes 'You should try it but I suspect you might be too impatient for it.' 'No I'll give it a try' Bran said smiling as he lied down beside her and closed his eyes 'It really is peaceful isn't it?' 'Yes I wish I could lie here forever with you' Laria said pointing up towards the sun 'Though I know it's a dream because the sun never moves.' 'Yes I can see that' Bran mused before his eyes became wide with worry and Laria wondered if Bran could actually communicate with her in his dreams thinking it might be perfectly possible when her attention quickly shifted to herself as she saw blood was coming out of nowhere surrounding her. 'Laria' Bran cried 'Laria what's happening?' 'Oh it hurts Bran' Laria cried out clutching her side 'It really hurts!' Then everything faded away and Laria could feel herself being pulled out of it. _

Sitting up breathing hard Laria looked around at the sunlight seeping thru the window before she looked down at her legs a curse erupting at the sight of blood running down both of them "Oh by the gods not again!" Throwing the covers off Laria confirmed indeed that she was once again flowering having already done this for a couple years since she was twelve the sight and pains that came with it were unsettling but not unknown to Laria who knew she'd be locked in her room for some time now. Her pains sometimes were enough to make her scream her mother having told her that when she had flowered her pains were enough to make quite the racket and she had once inadvertently alerted the guards who came to find her lying on her bed holding a hand to her side angrily telling the guards to 'fuck off'.

"No I cannot have company" Laria breathed out thru her teeth when a while later after having breakfast brought to her inside her room someone had knocked to come and visit "Please go you don't want to see me like this…" "See you like what" Robb said opening the door and Laria groaned into her pillow scowling at him as he walked forward "What's with the face sister thought you'd be in a great mood to see a face as handsome as mine?" "You're such a prat" Laria cried out breathing hard as she clenched her teeth her toes practically curling in "Besides you're not a lady so you wouldn't understand why I'm currently indisposed and would rather not have company at the moment." "Oh dear" Robb said starting to laugh as Laria groaned again looking up at him with a snarl "Oh by the gods you're flowering right now aren't you, wow of all times to see you I choose now." "Well you shouldn't have" Laria said trying to bury herself under the covers "I'm mean when I'm flowering and as a wolf I might not be able to hold myself back from snapping your neck or something." "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go riding with us since they apparently have finished the seat for Bran" Robb said earning a low growl from Laria "My guess is you don't want to go with us?" "What gave it away" Laria said throwing her head back with a sigh "I'm sorry Robb I'd love to go riding with you and Bran but I can't at the moment, I'll gladly go with you later." "Alright well then I'll tell Bran you're currently suffering from the plague or something" Robb said Laria whimpering as she laughed at the same time at how stupid the thought of him telling Bran that would be "I'm sure he'll understand." "Good I'll see you when you return" Laria said practically waving him off as she closed her eyes "Now let me sleep." Nodding Robb closed the door behind him as Laria felt her eyes droop sleep overtaking her.

"Hey Laria" Robb said opening the door waking her up making Laria groan as she glanced over at the window to see the sun had barely moved concluding her thoughts that she had only been asleep a few minutes and turned to her brother with a scowl "What?" "He won't go on the ride without you" Robb explained setting a cup of tea in front of her on her table with a look of slight discomfort on his face as he scratched at the back of his neck a nervous habit he had developed as he gazed at her "I talked to the Maester and he commanded you drink this before you go out to ride said it would help with the pain and such and he also mentioned that for the other parts that come along with flowering your covered, right?" "Yes he as always has made sure that during this wonderful time that comes every month to me that I am well cared for" Laria said sniffing at the cup curiously before she took a sip nodding after she swallowed "Hmm quite good…So why does my little wolf refuse to go riding without me accompanying the party? Thought he'd be just fine with you and Theon with him, or is he afraid you'll tease him?" "No I doubt it first of all because Theon knows taunting our brother has powerful consequences from either you or I" Robb said Laria's lips twitching into a smirk at the mention of it all "Apparently this is his way of showing you that he is still capable of caring for himself and I can see it in his eyes Laria…Our brother thinks the world of you and doesn't want you to think of him as a cripple or incompetent in any way rather this is his way of showing you he's still strong and independent." "I never questioned that for a moment" Laria said finishing up her tea with a sigh "Neither the brooding mood he's had lately nor the obvious lack of movement in his legs has me thinking any less of him he's our brother Robb and no matter what happens to him I'll lo-… I mean always care deeply about him." Laria didn't know why she had hesitated about saying love as it had always come easily around her siblings to say it and chalked it up to her feeling hormonal grunting slightly as she stood up crossing her arms "Alright fine then if he refuses to go without me give round twenty minutes and I shall be there dressed properly." "Good I'll tell them to get your horse ready" Robb said satisfied that she'd be joining them "See you soon sister." "Mm" Laria grunted in reply before she went to knock on her servant's door no doubt to rouse her and get some help with changing.

"Woo" Bran yelled out as Laria rode after him smiling out into the light "Be careful Bran don't go too fast my young wolf!" "Oh but it's just too much fun" Bran said smiling with glee "Did you know Maester Luwin said I could learn how to shoot arrows from horseback like the Dothraki people? Don't you know some of that Laria?" "Well only because I'm always so kind to those who visit us" Laria said making a face as her curiosity in the people that visited Winterfell was both a curse and a blessing from stories that made her want to cringe that travelers had told her to some of them trying to teach her the ways of the people, Eddard Stark allowing it of course "I doubt I'll be as good as you are though since well I'm usually only good at shooting arrows when I'm able to balance myself and while riding horseback I find that to be a bit difficult." "Come on" Bran called to his horse before turning back to his sister "Perhaps you can take lessons with me brush up a bit then?" "Well only if you insist" Laria said picking up bits and pieces of Theon's and Robb's conversation finding it to be a bit irritating wondering why they had said riding if they only wanted her and Bran on a horse feeling like she could of avoided wearing her mid-thigh riding boots. She suddenly became aware that she could no longer hear Bran in front of her and turned with a worried look on her face as she realized he indeed was no longer there sending Robb a concerned look "Robb?!" "Where's Bran" Robb said sitting up noticing the same thing as she did as Theon practically scoffed as stood up earning a sneer from Laria "Don't know it's not my house." Robb shot Laria a look and she nodded riding to another part of the forest hoping she and her brother could find Bran.

She heard sounds of a struggle and came upon quite a sight a man holding onto Bran with a knife to his throat while Robb stood with his blade out indicating he was prepared for a fight but slowly started to lower it to the ground as if surrendering. Groaning slightly in the back of her throat Laria cursed herself for making Flare stay behind and fiddled with her back pulling her bow from its spot and grabbed an arrow ready to let one into one of these men if they laid a hand on either of her siblings. The man started to gurgle the one who was holding Bran and fell forward an arrow embedded in him as Laria could see it was Theon who had released it. Practically jumping off the horse after she saw there was no real danger anymore after putting her bow and arrows back Laria ran over to Robb who was picking Bran up the both of them examining him speaking at the same time "Are you all right?" "Yes it doesn't hurt" Bran said smiling as Laria leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek her gloved hand still moving over his face to make sure he was okay as Theon spoke "Tough little lad, in the iron islands you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy…well done." Laria stared at him incredulously thinking how stupid he must have been for doing something like that as he could have had Bran killed Robb apparently thinking the same thing "Have you lost your mind, what if you missed?" "He would have killed you and cut Bran's throat" Theon defended as Robb practically shook in anger "You don't have the right!" "To what to save your brother's life" Theon yelled "It was the only thing to do so I did it!" "Still" Laria said causing the men to glance at her as she spoke in a calm tone though her voice was practically ice cold "It was a calculated risk and one that could have had dire consequences had you missed your shot, be glad you didn't." Robb's eyes widened at his sister's tone as he looked down at Bran realizing it was about the first time he had heard her sound so dead serious, it was unsettling to say the least.

"What about her" Robb said looking down at the woman who crawled over toward them shaking worriedly Theon's arrow trained on her "Give me my life my lord and I'm yours." "We'll keep her alive" Robb responded as Laria came over and turned around motioning to her back "Hand him to me I can take him back if you don't mind getting the horses that is brother?" "Can you carry him" Robb responded turning Bran over and placed him onto his sister's back watching as she latched her arms quickly around his legs and pulled him up stronger than she looked Bran grabbing on slightly around her neck and placed his head onto her hair smiling as he breathed in the scent of lavender "Yea I've got him." "Alright good then" Robb said looking to the woman and Theon "Let's head back then." "Are you sure I'm not too heavy" Bran said as Laria carried him "If you need to I can get Robb to carry me." "Nonsense" Laria said smiling playfully though she knew Bran probably couldn't see it "I told you'd as long as we are together we can do anything so I'm not going to break that, you'll go anywhere I go Bran okay?" "Thanks Laria" Bran said looking up at the trees with a smile "It is much nicer up on your back then having someone carry me around like a baby." "We should have someone build you some sort of seat or something that can attach to people's backs" Laria suggested as they walked "Would be easier on your back so you don't have to use all of your muscles to stay sitting up so much." "If I feel like falling I'll tell you don't worry" Bran said placing his chin onto his sister's head again breathing in her scent "For now though I'm going to enjoy this."

Humming to herself Laria found herself in a much better mood a few days later and was sitting in the tub when the door opened surprising her when it wasn't her usual servant Ashia but Osha the wildling woman who came in holding a towel and a cloth. Flare who was lying on the bed made no move to attack the woman so from that Laria could pick upon the fact that she was no threat. "Your Lord has been most generous" Osha said sitting on the stool as she eyed Laria with what almost looked like astonishment "He said I can also be one of your servants if you'll allow it milady." "Well seeing as you have done nothing aggressive in nature since you came here I see no harm in it" Laria said holding out her leg for her which Osha began to scrub her eyes going up and down Laria's body "Have you always had such rare colored hair milady?" "Mm" Laria mused nodding a bit "Apparently I was the baby who's hair looked like it had been a gruesome battle the nurses who saw to my mother scrubbed at my hair for hours thinking there was still blood in it till they realized it was my natural color." "I've only heard stories about a family with hair like this" Osha said starting to scrub her hair "Never thought I'd actually see someone with it let alone be allowed to touch it, I consider this a great honor milady." "Oh well you're quite welcome" Laria said a little embarrassed at how the woman was flattering her and decided to change the subject "I heard that you had quite the issue with Theon before I apologize for his behavior he's always been disrespectful when it comes to women I've had to rough him up a few times just to get the point across that I'm not someone who he can act so rudely towards." "Milady the thought of you harming anyone is surprising if I may be so bold" Osha said as though she was unsure of what to say "Though I saw the protectiveness you had towards the little Lord and I wonder how far would you go for that one?" "For Bran I'd build an army an destroy whatever I had to in order to keep him alive" Laria said her hands balling into fists at the thought "I almost lost him once and mark my words I will not lose him again." "Such fury coming from such a noble lady" Osha said looking Laria over "I think I will look forward to being in your service." "As will I enjoy having you" Laria said looking Osha over appreciatively "I need a woman around who is far more independent and has had experience in the outside world as opposed to the servants I have who only answer if I ask them too and even then most don't know how to speak their minds."

Standing beside Robb Laria's eyes widened as she was unsure if she had heard it correctly her eyes narrowing as Robb read the note again appearing to be thinking the same thing, it was a mistake "Treason…Sansa wrote this" "That can't be right" Laria said looking at the note over Robb's shoulder "Father would never do something like this ever… he's much too honorable. Also Sansa would never write a letter sounding so mature I swear by it something is wrong." "That's your sister's hand" Maester Lewin said looking at the both of them" But the queen's words, your summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King." Robb looked at Laria his eyes angered and his stance asking 'do you believe any of this?' Laria quickly shook her head and crossed her arms equally as angry as Robb was and looked to her brother eager to see his answer "Joffrey puts my father in chains now he wants his ass kissed?" Laria wanted to laugh at that if the situation wasn't so grim and instead placed a hand on Robb's shoulder baring her teeth in an almost growl "What are we now dogs for him to command?" "This is a royal command my Lord" Maester Lewin said looking at the two of them "If you should refuse to obey…" "I won't refuse" Robb said as he knew Laria beside him was practically seething "His grace summons me to King's Landing I'll go to King's Landing, but not alone. Call the banners." "All of them my Lord" Maester Luwin questioned looking at Robb wondering what was going through his head currently as Robb nodded "They've always wanted to defend my father have they not?" "They have" Maester Luwin said as Robb looked at him determinedly "Than we shall see what their words are worth." Maester Luwin before walking away and Laria sat back down in her spot across from Robb as Theon looked to him "Are you afraid?" Robb looked down at his shaking hands and was stunned when Laria grabbed his hand squeezing it gently as he nodded "I must be." "Good" Theon responded as the siblings looked up replying at the same time "Why is that good?" "He's going to lead an army against the King of the Seven Kingdoms" Laria challenged "How is any of that good?" "Means you're not stupid" Theon replied and Robb surprised Laria as he kissed the top of her hand in an affectionate manner gazing at her knowingly "You'll take care of them right?" "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell" Laria said repeating their mother's words "This is my home and I am a wolf, how could I not protect my pack?" Robb nodded giving her a grateful smile as he gently squeezed her hand and in that moment Laria no longer saw him as the boy and brother she had grown up with but as a man who would command an army.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Lord of Winterfell

Laria sat surrounded by men on either side of her while Robb sat down at the head end of the table and Bran sat a few seats away from her beside Theon occasionally glancing to see if she was alright as she listened to the men boast around her. "For thirty years I've been making corpses out of men boy" one of the men said "I'm the man you want leading the vanguard." "Galbart Glover will lead the Van" Robb said looking at the table full of men as the man protested saying the wall would melt before he submitted to leadership under a Glover and looked at Robb determinedly "I will lead the Van or I will take my men and march them home." "Flare" Laria whispered under her breath and the wolf at her side stood ready Bran and Robb glancing over at her curiously as she waited for her brother's response "You are welcome to do so Lord Umber and when I am done with the Lannister's I will march back North root you out of your keep and hang you for an oath breaker." "Oath breaker is it" Lord Umber shouted standing up "I will not sit here and listen to insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!" Grey Wind flew at Lord Umber biting him as Flare jumped up onto the table growling at others in warning challenging anyone else to speak out of terms stunning the others. "Good girl" Bran whispered reaching out towards Flare who licked his fingers gently as Robb looked down at Lord Umber as Laria tuned out most of the conversation until Lord Umber shouted "Your meat …is bloody tough." Murmurs became laughter as Laria and Bran looked about the room at the men who were now in an almost joyful mood the table full of laughter as Laria's hand met Flare's snout and her wolf nuzzled into her hand her words heard in Laria's mind '_We will show them all wolves are not to be messed with.'_

Footsteps alerted Laria as she looked up from her sleep blinking groggily as Robb smirked at her noting she was once again lying beside Bran "You are predictable sister you know that, I can always find you where you're needed." "I haven't really slept in my bed except for but a few nights since his accident" Laria explained her eyes flickering to Bran's sleeping figure as she traced a finger over his cheek "He may be older but he and Rickon still need us, I'm afraid if I let one moment go by when I'm not looking after them they'll disappear from me and I'll be left alone." "Nonsense" Robb said sitting beside her and brought her in for a hug "You're a Stark sister remember you'll never be alone." "Now I need to speak with him" Robb said gesturing to Bran and Laria nodded gently placing her hand on his shoulder and shook him Bran looking up a moment later alert "What is it?" "Shh it's alright" Robb said looking at Bran with a small smile as Bran looked him over his eyes widening with realization "Where are you going?" "South for father" Robb responded watching as Bran reached over and grabbed one of Laria's hands squeezing it softly "But it is the middle of the night." "The Lannister's have spies everywhere I don't want them to know we are coming" Robb explained knowing this would be incredibly hard on his siblings as Bran looked at Robb curiously "They have more men than we do?" "Aye they do" Robb nodded as Bran sat up "Can't I come with you? I can ride now you've seen me riding and I won't get in the way." "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell" Robb said repeating their mother's words as he turned to the two of them with a sigh "Until I return that will be you Bran, you are not to leave the castle walls while we are gone do you understand?" "We won't get into trouble" Laria murmured catching the attention of her brothers "We'll be sure to keep everyone safe." "I was hoping you'd say that" Robb said smiling sadly at his sister and back to Bran "Listen to Maester Luwin and look after your little brother you two." "I will" Bran said as Laria smiled and got into the bed closer to Bran "We will I think you mean, we'll take care of Winterfell for you brother." "I will send letters when I can" Robb said knowing the three of them would protect each other "If you don't hear from me don't be scared…till I return." The two watched him walk away and left the door open as they wondered when he would return.

"Oh" Laria said when she noticed the familiar figure in the hallway "Oh dear my pup please come in." "How long have you been hiding out there" Bran said as Rickon came in the room "Robb will be looking for you to say goodbye." "They've all gone away" Rickon said sadly his eyes flickering back and forth between his siblings as Bran looked at his brother "They'll be back soon Robb with free father and they'll come back with mother." "No they won't" Rickon said shaking his head and walked away Laria getting up from the bed and going after him knowing he was deeply saddened. "Hey come here pup" Laria said and hugged him from behind spinning him around Rickon crying into her chest as she held him close and began to hum softly to him "Shh it's alright." "Don't leave us Laria" Rickon practically begged "I don't know what I'd do if you left us too." "Shh hey I'm staying right here" Laria said kissing him on his forehead "The war may break others apart but for me it brings me closer to my family and reminds me to keep them all safe." "You promise you won't leave us" Rickon said burying his head into her shoulder "You'll stay with Bran and me forever?" "I promise" Laria said knowing forever was a very long time but wanted her brother to feel better "I will never leave you or Bran ever." "Thank you Laria" Rickon said feeling a bit better as a woman's footsteps were heard and the two turned to see it was Rickon's caretaker a sigh escaping from her as she held her arms out "Let me take him from you Lady Stark, Mr. Rickon you know not to leave your room." "Will you sleep with me tomorrow night" Rickon questioned as he let the lady take him "You spend most of your nights with Bran and I want a turn?" "Alright fine" Laria said flashing him a wolfish grin "But only because you asked pup, sleep well dear." "See you tomorrow Laria" Rickon said trying to contain a yawn as Laria walked back towards Bran's room.

Bran watched Laria go after Rickon and his heart sagged as he wondered if Rickon was right and his family really wouldn't return home. Something brushing up against his hand he looked down to see Flare glancing up at him her expression worried as she softly licked his hand and Bran pet her his eyes widening as he eyed the wolf's almost human behavior "You know I'm worried don't you?" Flare grunted as if to say yes as she nuzzled into his hand and her nose although cold was comforting to Bran as he looked at the wolf wondering how smart exactly Laria's wolf was. '_Smarter than you think'_ a warm voice said and he looked down at Flare blinking in disbelief "Did you just?" _'Laria loves you Bran and she wouldn't want you to worry like this'_ the voice said as Bran gazed at Flare watching her as she licked at his hands almost motherly '_You must remain strong for them and the rest of your family otherwise if Laria is the only one who is strong she may very well break.'_ The memory of that dream he had of Laria in chains replayed in Bran's mind as he heard footsteps and looked to see Laria enter the room again Flare jumping down and went over to her master placing her head into Laria's hand.

"Well I would say I was missed" Laria joked as Flare then playfully nipped at her hand and then licked at it some "Ow fine then I won't give you any meat tomorrow rudeness is not bloody appreciated." _'You would give me some either way'_ Flare said in Laria's mind looking at her practically grinning_ 'Bran is worried about what Rickon said he is rather melancholy.'_ "Bran I wouldn't let what Rickon said bother you" Laria said coming toward him and sat on the edge of the bed as Flare joined Summer on the end "Letting something like that eat you up inside won't help you at all, need I remind you of how you first were when you woke up?" "No I just I worry about them" Bran said leaning against Laria with a sigh closing his eyes tiredly "Laria does your wolf ever speak to you?" "Yes she does" Laria said unashamed of the question "She can be quite the talker when she wants to be why?" "Nothing it's just she well…" Bran trailed off and glanced up at Laria with a sheepish look "She spoke to me and told me not to worry about things and stay strong, is that normal for her?" "Mhm" Laria agreed placing her chin down onto his head "She loves her brothers and sister you know and just like us she is worried about them too so she tries to remind every day to keep my head up and just hope for the best." "This is beyond the most bizarre conversation" Bran said finally after a moment Laria chuckling as she nodded "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this." "Yes agreed" Laria said getting under the covers and rolled over onto her side a small grunt leaving her as felt Bran snuggle up into her back placing his nose close to her neck "Goodnight little wolf sleep well."

"I'll follow you down" Laria sang running thru the woods with Flare beside her letting Bran have some privacy at the Godswood " to the mountains and the streams through the woods and the trees I'll follow you down." Humming along to the song Laria suddenly froze as something showed in the corner of her vision glimmering and she walked towards it curiosity taking over her as she approached the object. Looking at it Laria realized it was someone's necklace the silver chain stuck on the branch and reached out towards it curiously pulling back after a moment when she felt as if it had singed her "What in the seven hells?" The wind began to pick up and she blinked as thru the trees she began to hear whispers the voices growing in volume as Laria put her hands to her ears and ran in fright. Flare close at her heels she ran back towards where she had left Bran remembering what she had heard the words scaring her dearly '_run from the white walkers little wolf, run before they get you.'_

"Oh my" Laria said stopping her cheeks becoming flushed as she saw Hodor standing before her naked and quickly ducked her head as she heard Bran command him "Go find your clothes Hodor." "Are there really giants there" Bran questioned and Laria saw he was talking to Osha the woman looking at him as though she was surprised by his curiosity. '_Do you hear the voices too'_ Flare questioned and Laria nodded as she stepped forward walking past Bran and Osha and to the tree in front of them reaching out to touch the tree. "The cold winds are rising" Osha muttered and Laria glanced up to see the wind was picking up leaves before she reached out and placed her hand onto the tree._ 'There now do you see young wolf' _a new voice this one masculine and deep was heard in her ears as she blinked her eyes growing wide catching the attention of both Bran and Osha who looked at her as her body began to shake _'You and I are connected just like everything else in this land and we will not survive when the white walkers come.'_ 'What must I do' Laria questioned in her mind 'Why are you talking to me?' _'I speak to those who can hear me those who are still connected to the earth'_ the voice said _'you have always been even a part of this world even if you didn't know it and now it is your turn to help save it along with your family, your brother speaks to the Raven but you speak to the trees as a protector…When we need you little wolf we will call for you and it'll be up to you to answer the call. Do not forget that above all you are a wolf.'_ Closing her eyes Laria let her hand go as her body went limp and she fell back the last thing she remembered was hearing Bran cry out her name while Osha could be seen running towards her as everything went black.

"Ugh" Laria questioned coming blinking tiredly as she saw it was dark around her "Oh what happened did I hit my head?" Placing a hand to the back of her head she grimaced as she felt a bump there and wondered what she had hit as she looked around surveying her surroundings. She was definitely in a bed with warm blankets around her and saw that the bed was larger than hers or Bran's movement from her peripheral vision causing her to glance over and she smiled as she realized it was Rickon whose head was trying to use one of her arms as a pillow. She glanced over on her other side and chuckled softly when she realized that Bran was lying there as well the two of them probably worried over her and had insisted upon staying with her until she woke. Grinning to herself Laria decided to play a trick on the two and abruptly shouted out "Oh by the Gods no!"

Both of her brothers bolted into sitting positions glancing around tiredly as their sister chuckled smirking at them in delight "Can't believe that bloody worked." "Do you know how scared you made me" Bran chastised as he got closer to her and leaned against her chest " I thought you were seriously hurt or something the way you just fell like that in front of the Godswood Osha says you had some sort of vision or something." "You even missed dinner" Rickon said looking at her worriedly "You never miss dinner." "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry the two of you so much" Laria said sheepishly as she pulled Rickon closer to her and placed a kiss onto the both of their foreheads "I didn't mean to have a black out either, so weird what happens when a tree speaks to you." "Osha made it sound like the gods can't speak to us" Bran said looking up at Laria inquisitively "What did the tree say?" "Look I don't really think this is a good idea" Laria said looking over at Bran concerned "We just talked about how speaking to animals is really bizarre so why would you count this as typical conversation?" "You two can speak to animals" Rickon said crossing his arms "Why can't I do something like that?" "No I never said we could actually speak to animals" Laria said irritated already by the conversation "We can only speak to Flare anyways but I don't think me talking about these things is right, it'll make people look at us strange." "Who cares we're Lords and Ladies of Winterfell" Bran said looking at her pleadingly "What did the tree say to you?" "He said I'm a wolf okay" Laria said throwing her head back slightly exhausted by everything "The tree said I'm a wolf and they'll call me when they need me as I'm a protector or something along those lines anyway I don't know what any of that means." "Sounds dumb" Rickon said sticking his tongue out "You aren't very good at lying sis." "I'm not lying" Laria mumbled her eyes closing as sleep overtook her again. The two watched her curiously as she fell asleep Bran shushing his brother before he placed his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat before he too fell asleep worried about her.

(Don't worry it's not going to get lame or revolve around her visions or anything I figure too much of that is Bran's and Laria is much more focused on keeping her brother's alive instead it just adds more to who she is though when all the pieces fall into place)


	8. Chapter 8

Saying Goodbye to your father

_The light it was always that damn light in front of Laria's eyes that she had been seeing in her dreams just a flicker but it moved the damn small ball of light moved all the time. It would dance across the trees and beg her to join and when she'd go to join it the light would gently brush up against her filling her with a warm feeling as though it was someone close to her and she'd hear it a voice calling out to her thru the forest 'my little wolf.' Suddenly she was young probably around six years old or so her hair put into those obnoxious little pigtails that she remembered glowering out so many times ribbons in her hair as she'd play around with the light twirling around. 'Do you know why I love you my little wolf' the light would ask and Laria would shyly look away 'No why do you love me?' 'I love you because you are like me my little wolf and do not know the cruelty of the world yet' the light said 'when you do though I can see you will endure and it will strengthen you and you will protect them all your siblings with your love won't you?' 'Of course I will' little Laria said her cheeks puffed out 'I will be as strong and as powerful as an Alpha wolf I promise I won't let you down.' Then the light begins to fade and Laria reaches out running after it unable to catch it as it drifts away tears leaking from her eyes as she cries out 'come back to me! No come back to me father!' _

Sitting up in her bed Laria wipes her eyes seeing that once again she has woken up crying and is grateful that both Bran and Rickon are out for now having been woken up earlier than her as she doesn't want them to see her cry as she must always be strong to them. Swinging her legs over the bed Laria decides to get ready and is grateful when Osha comes in to help her prepare for the day and even though noticing her eyes are red doesn't say a word. "Would you like help with you hair" Osha said glancing over at Laria who nodded after she thought about it a moment "Also what dress would you like to wear today milady?" "How about the purple one with my grey overdress" Laria suggested gesturing over to where it was hung "I like it the best because it has wolves at the bottom mother helped me sew it." "Alright" Osha said and gathered the dress helping Laria get into it before she began to brush her hair watching as Laria glanced at the mirror with a sad look upon her face "You seem to be more somber if I may say so milady is there something bothering you?" "Ever since my brother Robb left I sense there is something coming" Laria said keeping her eyes on the mirror so she could watch Osha's expression "I keep trying to pretend it's nothing but trying to ignore it appears to be creating more of a burden than I thought as I just can't help but feel depressed like someone I love is about to die or something." "Have you ever had these feelings before" Osha questioned as Laria nodded putting a finger to her lips "Yes but between you and me I rather it not be mentioned behind these walls but before the King's Old hand John Arryn or whatever his name was died I had a dream of death and I also dreamed of death before when our old mentor died. I just don't know if the two are connected or not." "Not sure what to say Lady Laria" Osha said stepping back done with preparing her "I think though maybe you should consult the Godswood again they seem to want to speak to you." "Really you think…" Laria trailed off when she realized that Osha was no longer than but that the door was still wide open "Odd one isn't she…"

"Hodor what are you doing with my brother" Laria questioned giggling as she noticed Bran was pretending to reach a branch while riding on Hodor's back "I do hope you realize he'll need help down if he climbs up there." "Laria" Bran exclaimed as though he just noticed her "Where have you been?" "Sleeping practicing with my bow" Laria said gesturing down to the bow she was carrying "You know same old usual routine why were you looking for me?" "As a matter of fact I was" Bran said smiling as Hodor walked a bit closer to Laria "I was hoping that you'd help me run things in Winterfell since you seem to know a bit about politics." "As much as I dislike such trivial things practically decisions you'd be correct" Laria said jokingly "Mother and father under Robb taught me all things political as I believe it was in their interest that I would learn enough to be his advisor or something along those lines." "See that is why I need you" Bran said motioning for Hodor to kneel which he did and placed his hand out Laria putting her hand in his as he smiled "so will you be my advisor?" "I will be whatever you need me to be" Laria said watching as Bran smile and placed a kiss on her hand "I told you didn't I Bran you and I together can do you anything?" "I know trust me I didn't question it for a moment" Bran said looking at her with a gaze that had her wondering what was on his mind "I was just making sure you'd agree to it." "Mhm" Laria mused gesturing over her shoulder "Well now I'm going to actually go to practice with my bow." "I knew you'd just woken up" Bran shouted after her "You can't sleep in all the time Laria!"

"Good shot dear" Maester Luwin said watching Laria as she practiced "Do you always hit the bull's-eye?" "No not always" Laria said looking at him over her shoulder "I do it more often than not though, what brings you out here besides watching me practice Maester?" "I was hoping that I could have a word with you" Maester Luwin said holding up a piece of parchment catching Laria's attention as she walked over to him setting her bow down on the table "There is a letter here from both you brother and mother I thought you might like to read them before I hand them over to your brothers." "Why me first" Laria questioned sitting beside him "Wouldn't it make more sense to hand them off to Bran he is acting Lord after all?" "Yes but I thought since some of it pertained to you that you might want to see it first" Maester Luwin said quietly as Laria nodded and picked up the parchment from Robb reading it over. Robb's didn't have a note to her in it just said that he was doing well and proceeding with the plan and just wanted to let them know he was okay Laria pushing away his letter before she grabbed for her mother's eyes narrowing as she read it.

_To my dear children, _

_ I know you worry for me and I assure you I am doing well and we are proceeding as planned towards freeing your father. I know you are scared and I know things may seem tough and bleak but remember we are Stark's and as Stark's we will not bow down and summit to some King who holds a member of our pack as prisoner. I love you all my sweet children and I miss hearing your voices every day and hope that all of you are taking care of each other. Bran you listen to your sister and the Maester you hear the last thing I want is for you to get into trouble. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you awoke and I swear everyday it's killing me to know that I am out here and you are back in Winterfell but believe me the only thing that keeps me alive is knowing you and your siblings are safe. Rickon you listen to your older siblings they will guide you and care for you well I just know it. Laria I know not of what to right to write to you except look out for them and protect them like I know you will, also if your father does fall ask Maester Luwin and he will tell you the truth Laria because you need to know it. I will write again when I can my children but until then all I ask is that you stay safe. _

_Your mother, _

_Catelyn Stark _

"The truth" Laria stated in disbelief blinking as she reread the letter "What exactly does she mean by that, the truth?" "I don't know about you but I always enjoyed being honest rather than lying" Maester Lewin said looking at her smiling slightly "Helps especially if one is to trust others don't you think?" "Yes of course" Laria said looking around curiously "Why has someone been lying to me?" "You'll know when the time comes little wolf" Maester Lewin said gently patting her on the head "You may be nearly fifteen and Bran just a few months over eleven but you are still a child at times. When the time is right I'll tell you." "But I" Laria started watching as he walked away and crossed her arms "What in the seven hells was he on about?" A sudden growling sound was heard and Laria watched as Shaggydog ran across the yard with a rather surprised looking Flare at his heels appearing to about to punish him Laria laughing at the sight as people around her also snickered unused to seeing such a thing.

"Will you speak to me again" Laria questioned as she sat on the bench in front of the tree "I've been having these dreams and I need to know what they're about." "There is a light and it flickers but it asks me to dance and I do" Laria continued when she didn't receive an answer "So I dance with this light and then it flickers and starts to go out and when I reach for it and I can't grab onto I cry but I don't just cry for anyone…I cry for my father." "Ugh look at me being silly" Laria said sighing as she heard nothing respond to her "Here I am talking to a tree I must be losing it." About to leave the Godswood Laria breathed out and stood up walking over to the tree and gently touched it "Thank you for listening to me at least I don't think anyone else besides Bran would let me rant like that." _'You are conflicted little wolf'_ the voice said and Laria blinked surprised as it continued _'These dreams you should listen to them for they are telling you something even if you don't want to admit the truth of it. Be patient your time will come and when it does you must be open to everything for the truth will set you free and guide you.'_

"The truth" Laria said blinking curiously "Really so is it always going to come back to the truth?" "Laria are you trying to get hurt again" a voice said and Laria spun around to see Rickon standing there looking at her with a wicked grin "Was it not the tree where you blacked out last time?" "Yes cause I'm all about endangering myself Rickon" Laria said rolling her eyes playfully as she approached him "Where have you been all this time?" "Looking for Shaggydog" Rickon said crossing his arms "Don't know where he's gone off to…" "Well I'm afraid he might be a bit beat up when you find him" Laria said grinning as she suddenly picked him up making him squeal as she threw him over her shoulder "Flare was angry with him so he was punished just like I'm going to punish you." "Oh no" Rickon squealed playfully pretending to hit her back "You can't have me I'll break free I'm a wolf!" "Fraid I'm the Alpha here" Laria said laughing slightly as Rickon giggled into her back knowing she was just playing with him "Shall I show you off to the whole castle and carry you around Winterfell like this?" "Yes please give them a show of our strength" Rickon said looking around at the people who looked at him "We are wolves and we are strong!" Laria chuckled and continued to carry him around not caring of the people who gave her looks as she was only a Lady second, always a wolf first.

"There's something coming out there" Laria said as she glanced out the window standing in Bran's room "Can you feel it?" "No but I understand what you're talking about" Bran said looking down at his lap in his bed "The dreams I've been having they're getting more intense the Raven he wants me to follow him." "We're such a weird family" Laria said chuckling after a moment of silence "Here we are half of our family is in the hands of our enemy two members of our family are trying to get back and we're talking about our dreams, when did we become bizarre and mystic like Bran?" "No idea" Bran said agreeing with Laria as she went back to his bed and sat at his side "I think I started having these dreams after I fell though." "I want to see those Lannister's heads on a stake" Laria said practically spitting it out with venom "I know Mom wouldn't want you to know but I feel you have a right to it was them that we think pushed you off the tower she found strands of blonde hair in the tower above where I found you." "You found me" Bran said watching as Laria nodded sadly "How bad did I look when you found me?" "I found you lying in a strange position one I'd never like to see you in again" Laria said moving his hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead "If Joffrey does anything to our family other than he has already done I want you to promise me you will not act out on anger Bran for that is what differs us from Robb and our Mother, we can be calm and collected when we need to be." "…I promise" Bran said after a moment his eyes meeting Laria's eyes telling her he was telling the truth as he placed his hand on hers and squeezed "You must also promise me something though Laria." "Hmm" Laria said looking at Bran perplexed "What must I promise?" "That when the time comes if you need to be saved you'll let someone else save you" Bran said gazing at her intently "I couldn't lose you sister you mean too much." "Alright I promise" Laria said nodding as she looked at Bran understanding his worry for her "However if it does come down it I will do my duty and save the Lord of Winterfell which in this case means you Bran." "Laria…" Bran breathed out worriedly but could see in her eyes how determined she was and instead squeezed her hand again as he sighed "Let's go to bed." Laria nodded and got under the covers beside him as again the dreams entered her mind and plagued her.

The next morning it felt like something was wrong the air cold and still as Laria shook her warm clothes not even keeping her warm as the wind flew around her blowing her hand to the side. Flare who was strangely clinging to Laria was even quiet not a word out of her as the wolf followed her master around the Castle. "You live behind the wall what are you scared of" Bran said as Laria approached him and Osha "I'm a cripple boy and I'm willing to go." "Maybe she knows there are spirits down there" Laria said making the two glance at her "Mother always told me the only time we go down there is to pay respect for the dead." "I saw father down there" Bran said making a shiver run up Laria's spine "I want Osha to take me down there." "Well then I'm going too" Laria said stepping up beside Osha "I won't let you go down there alone." Osha gave Laria a look of thanks before they descended down the stairs and into the darkness. "That was our great grandfather Lord Rickard he was buried alive by the Mad King Aerys" Bran said as they walked thru the crypt "Over there that's Lyanna our Father's sister and our Aunt. King Robert was supposed to marry her but Prince Rhaegar went and kidnapped her, Robert started a war to win her back he went and killed Rhaegar but she died anyway." They walked past her crypt and into another hall where Bran pointed with the torch "That's where I saw father…" "You see" Osha said looking around them "He's not here." Flare growled as a shape was seen before them and pounced down as Shaggydog came towards them defending her master as Osha stumbled with Bran falling the both of them gasping as Rickon came forward Bran crying out "Rickon!" "That beast is supposed to be chained in the kennels" Osha cried out as Rickon defended his wolf "He doesn't like chains." Going to help them up Laria sighed as Bran looked at Rickon questioningly "What are you doing down here? Come back up with us." "No I came to see father" Rickon said causing Laria to breathe a bit harder without realizing it as Bran looked confused "How many times do I have to tell you he's in King's Landing with Sansa and Arya." "He was down here I saw him" Rickon said as Laria and Bran questioned when "Last night when I was sleeping." He left walking away leaving the three of them to stand there as Laria glanced over at Bran her forehead creased with worry "That can't be good." Bran seemed to agree as they went to leave the crypt.

"It's natural that you should visit crypts in dreams" Osha said as they made it back to the surface "But that doesn't mean…" Maester Luwin glanced between them with a sad look on his face as he held a piece of paper "Bran and Laria…" "No" Laria said her eyes filling up with tears "No that can't be, it's wrong!" "I'm sorry Laria" Maester Luwin said his head bowed in sadness "But Lord Stark is dead." "Laria…" Bran muttered as tears flowed down his cheek and she took him from Osha holding him to her letting him bury his head in her chest "He can't be gone, father can't be dead!" "He wouldn't have died like this if Joffrey wasn't made King" Laria said shaking her head "He didn't deserve to die…" "I suggest you two go and find Rickon" Maester Luwin said as Laria nodded and shifted Bran onto her hip "He'll want to hear of this as well." "He's probably up in his room" Laria muttered tears still falling down her face as Bran nodded the two walking away while the others watched in sadness at the loss of their Lord.


	9. Chapter 9

Embrace who you are

(Wow last one for season One I guess how time flies… Also marks where Bran's actor started growing up too I guess lol. Sorry if it's a bit long but it does have a lot of information)

_Dear Robb, _

_I'm sorry about father and wish I could do something to ease your pain but all I can think of is telling you to please do what you can to make them pay for that they have done to us. I have found out some rather interesting news lately from Maester Luwin and although it is troubling I am still able to carry on, if you are wondering what it is ask Catelyn Stark. I am denouncing my loyalty to King Joffrey and instead placing my loyalty to you as in my eyes you'd make a better King than anyone else I know. Continue rallying the troops and march towards King's Landing and get our sister's returned to us, in the meantime Bran, Rickon and I will make sure that Winterfell is run properly and maintained so you can return to the home I'm sure you and mother miss. I am always thinking of you and pray to the Gods for both yours and mothers safe return until then Robb I want you to remember not always to live on in anger but to live on for the memory of our father._

_Forever a wolf, _

_Laria Stark_

Bran was concerned about Laria as he watched her walk away from him a little over two weeks after their father died during their morning meal which would of seemed normal except she didn't offer him a smile or a word just left the room as though he or Rickon didn't exist. She had been this way for some time now and would almost completely ignore going about her business which in Bran's mind meant something was very wrong with her. Rickon looked back at his brother with a sad look once Laria had left looking as though he might cry "Do you think she doesn't want to be with us anymore?" "No" Bran said quickly feeling angry that Rickon would even suggest such a thing "I'm sure there is something else bothering her." Maester Lewin entered the room for a moment apparently just passing thru and Bran remembered that he had seen him a few nights after their father had died leaving Laria's room and felt like he might have something to do with the reason Laria was acting so strangely "I do intend to find out whatever it is that is bothering her."

"Hodor I need you to take me to see Maester Lewin" Bran instructed shortly after when Hodor had been carrying him around the castle as his tone was determined "I knew to ask him a few questions." "Hodor" Hodor responded and Bran let a small smile form on his face knowing that his companion would take him anyone the little Lord needed to go all he needed to do was ask. "Lord Bran" Maester Lewin questioned looking up as Bran entered his room on the giant's back "What brings you here?" "I need to ask you some questions Maester Lewin" Bran said as he looked at the man with a concerned look "I know you were in Laria's room a few days after father's death and I need to know why she's acting so bizarre." "I'm not sure if I can tell you that Lord Bran" Maester Lewin said looking at the floor "I believe it is not for me to tell." "Please tell me" Bran said practically begging as Hodor placed him in the chair tears forming in his eyes "She won't even speak to me anymore and I can't take it! I don't want to lose her Maester Lewin she and Rickon are the only ones left here in Winterfell!" "Alright Little Lord" Maester Lewin said after a moment in thought as he sighed "Laria may become very angry that I told you this but I do believe you need to know this as well." "What truth" Bran said confused "What is there to know about Laria?" "Bran Laria is not all what she seems" Maester Lewin said as he rubbed his brow apparently finding the subject difficult to speak of "I will tell you of the circumstances surrounding her birth and her place here in Winterfell."

_Almost two weeks before _

Three days after the news of Lord Stark's death Laria was alone in her room praying in front of her fireplace when a knock sounded at her door and she looked up in shock as Maester Lewin opened it "Lady Laria I am here because I need to tell you the truth." "I just lost my father" Laria said looking up at him tearfully "What can you possibly have to say?" "It is in Catelyn's best interests that I tell you this" Maester Lewin said as Laria noticed her was holding some kind of pouch against his chest as he sat at her the foot of her bed "It will help shape you for what is to come especially now when you need to be prepared...Laria Eddard Stark and Catelyn were not your real parents." "What" Laria shrieked out in shock standing up suddenly as she whirled around to him "What are you talking about how are they not my parents?!" "You real father is Benjen Stark" Maester Lewin said calmly knowing she'd act this way watching as her eyes widened and she placed her shaking hands at her sides "He didn't want you to grow up with him at the wall so he had his brother take you in and raise you as one of his own hoping that if you grew up with them you'd have a family."

"What about my mother then" Laria questioned shaking at the revelation unsure of how to react "Who was she?" "She was a wanderer who came here while she was traveling thru Westeros" Maester Luwin said as he looked her over "She fell in love with your father as he did with her and suddenly she became with child, you." "So what happened when she found out she was carrying me" Laria asked curiously her anger at bay for now "Did she just give birth to me and take off again?" "No she didn't I'm afraid my dear she died giving birth to you" Maester Luwin said a sad look on his face "She told Catelyn Stark as she held you for the first time she could feel her life slipping away and knew she didn't have very much time but she wanted you to be treated as what you were truly were, a Stark." "Who was she" Laria questioned as she sat down in front of the fire "My mother that is?" "She was a woman of many mysteries that much I can tell you" Maester Luwin said as he looked to the side in thought "she told us she came from an ancient old bloodline and for years her people had lived in Essos and she was to her people a princess. She said though that the princess life had never suited her and she felt much better being allowed to wander, to be free." Suddenly it all came back to Laria how Old Nan had looked at her after that story she had told her as though she knew something Laria hadn't and Laria couldn't stop herself from blurting out "If I may be so bold as to ask was she in any part of that so called fabled family that worshiped the Moon?"

"The very same" Maester Luwin said nodding as Laria's eyes widened that Old Nan had actually been telling her the story about her mother "Your mother apparently left after they made her perform some sort of ritual that she found rather barbaric and she wanted to travel the world instead. Her name was Seren Blood part of the Blood family with the sigil of the Golden Crescent Moon against a sea of white." "If all of that is true and I am indeed part of that family than why did Catelyn and Eddard act so strongly whenever someone asked for my hand" Laria asked as she paced about the room "Why act like asking for my hand is forbidden if I was not their real daughter?" "My dear that is because you were promised to someone long ago" Maester Luwin explained looking at her with a solemn expression "Your mother wanted you to remain a Stark for the rest of your life and said as is common with her people that she had a vision of you the day she found out she was carrying you standing beside another wolf as Lady of Winterfell someday. Thus Catelyn and Eddard had you betrothed to one of their sons since your birth." "What" Laria exclaimed laughing slightly as she shook her head "Betrothed to one of their sons what is this a terrible joke or something?! Oh you must be making this up." "I am not my dear" Maester Luwin said pushing the pouch forward towards her as he stood up "I believe it is in your best interests that you read these letters and unravel the true path that was planned for you." "But how…" Laria began but Maester Luwin exited her room leaving her alone to read the parchments hoping with the truth Laria would be able to begin her true path.

Pulling out the letters Laria shifted thru them and the first one she read had come from her mother addressed to Eddard Stark apparently looking for her father.

_Dear Lord Eddard Stark, _

_ My name is Seren Blood I'm sure you probably remember me but if you don't I was that curious character the young lady with the blood red hair who almost always had my hood up and visited a few months ago. I am writing to inform you that I have received not a word from your brother as of yet and I was hoping to get in touch with him as I have a very urgent matter to discuss with him the situation becoming rather difficult for me to hide. If you could please send this letter to him it would be very helpful I am held up currently in one of the old Inn's outside of Winterfell not too far away from you please send word when you know more of his whereabouts._

_Gratefully yours, _

_Seren Blood _

Laria could detect how scared her mother probably was and looked at the next one which was written by her father who apparently had decided already that she would be raised as a Stark and could feel herself already forgiving him for having placed her in the care of her Uncle and Aunt knowing how dangerous it would have been for her to live at the Wall.

_Dear Ned, _

_ Ned it's me your brother Benjen, I have arrived at the inn and found Seren and it seems the situation is not what we originally thought. You see Seren is not dying of illness or anything but is merely with child and I am indeed the father as Seren has not been with another man since our little encounter a few months back. She is now five months along and showing beautifully I could never have been as happy as I am at this moment than I am now I am concerned though about the child's legitimacy even though born from a noble born Lord and Lady because the last thing I want is for the child to grow up as a bastard. Therefore I beseech you to please when the child is born with your permission as you are head of house of Stark for the right to have the child legitimized that way dismissing any claims or problems that might rise against my child in the future. Please come and visit us when you can I'm sure you'll be quite pleased when you and Catelyn receive a new niece or nephew and look forward to seeing you. _

_Until then as always, _

_Benjen Stark _

Next came from one from Catelyn telling Eddard what she thought of the baby being a Stark and surprised Laria because she never realized how close Catelyn had been with her mother wondering if this was one of the reasons Catelyn had so eagerly taken her in and treated her so differently from Jon.

_Dear my sweet Eddard, _

_ Thank you for allowing me to come here to watch over Seren as it is evident soon she will give birth and bring into the world our niece or nephew and I hope the child knows they are a Stark from the moment they are born. Benjen already does not wish for the child to grow up with him at the wall and is considering giving up his post so that the child can be raised in Winterfell along with our own children. Can you imagine it our family will be united and all the Starks will be in Winterfell including Seren who I hope you will give Benjen permission to unite houses with so their child will not be raised a bastard. I know you may have your doubts my husband but I do say implore for you to think it over because I can see that if our family is united that we will be able to overcome anything. I will see you again when the time comes near for the child to be born but until then please care for Robb in my absence. _

_Your loving wife, _

_Catelyn Stark _

The next letter was from Eddard detailing Seren's death and Laria's birth and how she would be raised as a Stark along with the promise that she would be betrothed to one of their boys but which one depended on her actions as her mother had been vague in her final moments.

_Dear Laria, _

_ I feel that you need to know the truth about your birth and why exactly you have been raised as one of our own since you entered this world as I feel it is wrong to keep things from you for much longer. You were born one night during a full moon with a full head of hair the same color as your mother's and scared the nurses and Maester Luwin who thought you still had blood in your hair and scrubbed your head several times before they realized that it was your natural color. Your mother held you in her arms and told us she had a vision of you when she had first been told she was carrying you and told us you would join yourself with another wolf and would continue the Stark line because that is what you are and always will be, a Stark. She was losing blood and wasn't very clear but said that one of our sons would fall in love with you and you would feel equally the same amount of passion toward them. I've always been skeptical about these sorts of things but I had known your mother for some time and knew she had a sort of gift for these sorts of things so I didn't question her as she began to close her eyes succumbing to her death. Her last request before she handed you to my wife was that you be raised by alongside our family and be told every day how you are a Stark so you'd never feel like you didn't belong. Over these past few years I must say I have grown accustomed to having you around and I do love you dearly my sweet Laria for you are not only my niece and daughter but you are a member of my family and always will be do not forget that. _

_Your dear father, _

_Eddard Stark _

Wiping away a tear Laria read the last letter and blinked in shock at what she read her hands shaking as she comprehended who it was exactly that she had been betrothed to for all these years.

_Dear Maester Lewin, _

_ You'll remember the day that Laria was born that her mother said that she would be betrothed to one of our sons and would show an unnatural sort of attachment to them? Well I think we may have found who she is to be betrothed to just by how I have observed her interactions with him over the past few weeks. My son Bran was born a few weeks ago and already Laria has refused to leave the newborn's side and stays as she close as she can to my wife Catelyn and the small child as though she can't bear to leave his side. I am telling you this so I can make a declaration that only those who know Laria's true parentage are allowed to hear. I never did think that Seren's words would be true until the day I first introduced Laria to the baby and saw something in her eyes I never thought I'd see in a three year old before, true devotion. I hereby declare under the promise that I made to Seren Blood on her deathbed that my son Bran Stark and my niece Laria Stark shall be promised to each other and it is my full intention that when they become of age that they are joined together as one. I know the journey for them might be hard but I can already see it every day that Laria is near my son that together they have the potential to do great things and wonder what the future holds for them. Tell no one but those who were with us that night and only show this to Laria when the time is right. _

_Your Lord of Winterfell, _

_Eddard Stark _

Holding the letter against her chest Laria cried shaking her head in disbelief as she tried to process what she had just read the words seeming foreign to her and couldn't fathom that all these years she had been promised to Bran of all people. "It must be a lie…" Laria questioned looking at the paper again "Yet I know it is not look it is written clear as day right there! How am I supposed to react to this?" Her hands shaking Laria placed her head in between her legs trying to calm her breathing down as she closed her eyes hoping the process for clearing her head would be easier this way but found that upon closing her eyes all she could see, was Bran. "I need to clear my head" Laria said standing up feeling overwhelmed by everything "Maybe I need to go for a walk or something." Upon leaving her room Laria blinked eyes widening as she caught sight of Bran on Hodor's back smiling down at her the knowledge of the truth hitting her full force as Bran looked at her as though he needed to ask her something "Laria there you are I was looking around for you." "Yea well I was in my room no surprise there" Laria said finding it awkward how flushed she had suddenly become "Why were you looking for me?" "I was hoping that you'd join me in my room like you usually do" Bran said appearing to be a little jealous of something "I know the last few nights you've been lying with Rickon and I understand it's because of father's death but please don't forget I need you too." "No" Laria suddenly blurted out Bran become confused and a little sad watching as she ran a hand thru her hair nervously "I meant no sorry I can't not tonight because I need to sleep in my own bed for a while, I'm afraid I've been crying the last few nights and disturbing Rickon so I need to lie in my own bed. Last thing I would want is to disturb you Bran." "Huh but Laria…" Bran said and watched as she walked away giving him a small sad smile as she looked back "Sorry Bran but it's for the best believe me…"

Laria went in front of the Godswood and kneeled tears falling down her face as she shook holding the cloak tightly against her as she place a hand onto the tree "I know the truth I know everything now… He wasn't really my father was he?" _'No he wasn't'_ the tree spoke back to her _'You know they did this all so you could have a future?' _"Why they'd lie to me like that though" Laria questioned aloud not caring who heard "Why keep it from me that I was promised to their son all along?" _'They might of thought you'd act like this' _the voice said making Laria grit her teeth _'Calm down and see what they did for you red wolf for I do only see them giving you a future. They gave you a home, family and a future with someone they could see you forming a connection with is that not what you humans worry about most in life?'_ Laria clenched her teeth as she thought about it realizing that the voice on some bizarre level was right and that although she had been lied to her whole life everything that Eddard and Catelyn had done until now had been so she'd have a future.

They had refused for her to have been promised to anyone other than Bran due to the promise they had made to her mother and could see that she and Bran had something there and hadn't wanted to break that bond by giving her away. They had raised her as one of their own so she'd feel included and Eddard had legitimized her so she would never feel like she was a bastard or someone who was ever second to anyone else. They had given her a family and loved and cared for her as one of their own despite all of the circumstances that had occurred from her birth and had wanted her to know that from the moment she entered the world that she was free, she was a Stark. "They did this so I would be free" Laria said feeling guilty at the thought that she had been so angry before and bit her lower lip in thought "They wanted me to feel like there was nothing that could hold me back and they knew that the only thing that truly knows how to treat a wolf is another wolf…For a wolf won't try to tame one of its own but will accept them for who they are." With that knowledge Laria stood up and left the Godswood feeling that on some level she owed it to Eddard Stark and would make sure that Winterfell would be at its best while she was around.

Present time

"Laria is promised to me" Bran stated blinking in disbelief as Maester Lewin nodded "Laria is not only my cousin but my intended as well… and your telling me Mother and Father knew this all along?" "Your eleven and growing every day Little Lord" Master Lewin said looking at Bran with a look of appreciation "I have watched you grow from a young boy into the lad that someday will be very much like his father and you are already acting Lord of Winterfell. I feel like you are old enough to understand this." "But I never wanted to be married" Bran shouted his cheeks coating with color when his voice died down "At least I thought I didn't… so ever since I was born Laria has been promised to me?" "Yes she and you were seen from a young age as two people who had an unusual connection" Maester Luwin said looking at Bran amused by the boy's reaction "Your mother and father never wanted to break that connection nor the promise that had been made to her mother so whenever anyone asked for her hand they always said no." "All so that in the future I'd join myself with Laria" Bran said feeling confused and a little angry at the whole revelation "So whenever they said she had a special fate they meant that her fate was with me?" "Yes they saw to it that it was declared after you were born that she was promised to you" Maester Luwin said looking off to the side in thought "I never did see two children quite like you though I remember when you had just learned to walk you'd trail after her following her everywhere she went and she always made sure you were behind her always acting as though she needed to protect you." "Hodor pick me up" Bran instructed his face flushed and red Bran rubbing his cheeks finding they were indeed hot to the touch "Maester Luwin do you think that father would have wanted me to join with Laria?" "I know he would have wanted you two to always be together" Maester Luwin said watching as the giant picked up the young Lord "He said that watching you two he knew you could do anything as long as you were together." "Hodor we're going to find Laria" Bran instructed his face almost completely red as he waved to Maester Luwin as he left "Let us hope that she does not hate me as much as I'm sure she hates you."

Laria sighed lying down on the ground in a part of the old Winterfell ruins with Flare curled up against her keeping her warm the wolf appearing to understand her need to distance herself lately and had been Laria's constant companion her master thankful for the wolf's undying devotion to her. "Laria" a familiar voice called and Laria glanced up her eyes widening in confusion as she saw Hodor coming towards them a distraught looking Bran on his back and was he crying? "Laria" Bran repeated when they reached them and motioned for Hodor to place him down which he did and Bran leaned against the wall beside Laria looking at her with tear filled eyes "Please don't hate me." "Why would I hate you" Laria questioned as she moved closer to Bran and embraced him "Why would you think that I hate you?" "I know why you've been so distant to me and Rickon lately" Bran said causing a gasp to escape Laria as he felt her body stiffen "I know the truth Laria." "So what did you come to tell me to leave" Laria said her voice barely a whisper "I know you don't want to have a wife in the future Bran so if you want to me leave just say so." "No don't ever say that" Bran said pulling back looking at her his eyes fierce "I don't ever want you to leave okay! You are not Robb or Arya or Sansa or Rickon or even Jon okay I can survive without them but if you left I would be nothing!" "What do you mean" Laria questioned tears forming in her own eyes "Why would you be nothing?" "They don't understand me like you do Laria" Bran said burying his head into her chest "They don't know that when I am irritated and yell at someone else it's because I'm mad at myself they don't know that I hate being reminded that I can't walk and they don't know that I hate having to ask others for help, but you know all of those things about me and you never make me feel like I'm a burden to you." "Because you're not" Laria said making Bran sigh into her chest a small smile forming on his face "You are strong and able to do things on your own still and I'm sure one day you can and will walk again." "Even if I don't though you'll still be around me" Bran said smiling at her "Winterfell needs me to be at able to run things and I can't do anything if you won't even look at me so I'm asking you to stay here forever okay?"

"What about the whole me being promised to you" Laria questioned her face reddening as Bran flushed as well "What do we do about all of that?" "Father truly intended for us to be together" Bran said looking to the side in embarrassment "I'm only eleven though and I still find girls to be honestly kind of nasty." "Really Bran" Laria said her nose scrunching up in amusement "That's all you have to say about that?" "No that's not what I meant" Bran said trying to defend himself as he cleared his throat "I meant to say that I feel that way now and I think of you as the person who's closest to me and I don't want you to feel like you have to distance yourself from me or anything, I don't want us to change." "Neither do I" Laria said slightly relieved "So what do you want to do about that whole promised to each other thing?" "Someday I'm sure since it happened to Robb and Jon I will look at girls differently" Bran said looking at Laria truthfully hoping she'd be okay with everything he was saying "I don't want to question us being promised because it was what father wanted but when that day comes and I do start to like girls and maybe before I come of age we should discuss being promised to each other then." "I understand what you mean" Laria said pushing her hair behind her ear as she chuckled "To be honest I was hoping we wouldn't have to think of it now and could just go back to the way we always are despite the fact that we're actually cousins." "Okay then" Bran said smiling at her an almost sly look on his face "Now since you made me have Hodor bring me all the way up here will you take me back?" "Yes my little wolf" Laria said and picked up Bran on her back as Flare stood up ready to follow them "Just don't mention this to Rickon." "I don't think I even want him knowing you're our cousin" Bran said shaking his head as he looked around them while Laria walked "Would be too confusing for him and he'd tease me about us being p-promised to each other." "He won't know then" Laria agreed as she walked down the steps "We won't tell him until we're ready."

_With Robb and Catelyn _

Robb reread the letter from Laria over and over again questioning what she meant feeling like there was something his parents had been hiding from him and left his tent finally deciding he needed to find mother. He had been more angry and testy since finding out about father's death and people usually gave him a bit of a wide birth when they saw him approaching which was wise since he was known to snap more easily. Catelyn could sense her son before she saw him and turned to him with a suspicious look on her face as Robb practically snarled at her "What is Laria talking about, the truth about what?!" "Robb calm down" Catelyn said used to her son's temper and motioned for him to follow her while she walked "Come we have much to discuss." "What have you been hiding from me" Robb questioned as he followed her around the camp "What was Laria talking about?" "First of all you should know she's not actually your sister but your cousin" Catelyn said knowing laying things out for him first would be the best thing to do and then explain them "Second you need to know that whenever someone tried to ask for her hand there was a reason that we told them she had a special fate and it was because she was already promised to someone…your brother Bran." At the look of disbelief on Robb's face Catelyn knew she could continue and did sighing as she began the story "It all started almost fifteen years ago when a woman named Seren Blood entered Winterfell…"

(Goodbye Season One and hello to season two!)


	10. Chapter 10

This is who we are

(Always thought it would be interesting to get further into Bran trying to run Winterfell however a child although eleven is still young so he may need some help here and there)

"You see here" Maester Luwin said pointing to the map while Laria looked at it curiously "These are the Gates of the Moon and over here is the Blood Gate the two of them located in Eyrie and here are the Mountains of the Moon. All of them are said to be a part of the region that is owned by the Arryn House." "So you think that there is some bloodline from my mother's original house that then became the Arryn's" Laria theorized earning a nod from him as she looked at the map again "That would make sense then I heard stories from Old Nan that are coming back to me now that the House of the Moon the Blood family separated into several distinct lines my mothers of course being the one where they drank Phoenix blood." "Yes and it is said that the blood is what gave them their hair color and their power" Maester Luwin said glad that she was getting this "Lady Laria it is my belief that since your mother had in fact partaken in the ritual and drank the phoenix blood that you possess their powers as well and that it links you to the earth, or at least that's what the stories say." "Well that would make sense" Laria said nodding as she remembered the letter that Eddard had written for her "Father did say I was born on the night of a full moon." "I'm actually delighted to see that you are still referring to him as your father" Maester Luwin said pleased as he pointed to the map again "There is also something else I was told by your mother that further up North pass the wall before it reaches the point where the moon cannot reach that there was a temple that they built just like the ones they did before that was dedicated to the Moon." "Hmm a hidden temple" Laria mused smirking slightly "Interesting I may have to visit past the wall at some point then, well if Bran would ever let me the demands of Winterfell are definitely more than he thought they'd be." "He's done well though" Maester Luwin said nodding surprised by how well they'd be doing "Both of you have… shall we continue more of this lesson after midday meal?" "Sure" Laria said nodding in agreement as she stood up before turning to Maester Luwin "If you we're wondering I think you should know that I refer to him as my father because that's the only way I see him. He raised me after all so in his memory I still see him as my father and nothing else." This is how Laria had been for the past few months since they had found out about Eddard's death she'd take lessons with Maester Lewin and then would go and help Bran with the political demands of Winterfell before she would go and find Rickon to see if he needed anything, it was the only routine right now that appeared to work for them.

"How was the lesson" Bran questioned Hodor carrying him as he caught Laria sitting in the Godswood eating her midday meal and was placed down beside her "Did you learn anything of particular interest?" "No nothing really surprising" Laria said with a shrug "I did learn though that my mother's original bloodline could be the ancestors of the House of Arryn if that is anything of significance." "Hmm I can see why though" Bran said taking a piece of her lemon square earning a look from Laria as he playfully smirked and popped it into his mouth "Their sigil is a falcon under the moon which makes perfect sense that they would be descended from people who worshiped the moon." "Mother's House had an interesting saying too unique despite them having the whole ritual sacrifice practice" Laria said as she bit her lip in thought "It was 'look to the light in the darkness and let it guide you.' Not surprising though since they were speaking of the moon and I can't think of any other natural light in the darkness besides it."

"Hey I need your help with something" Bran said sighing tiredly as he placed his head on her shoulder "It's rather boring and I have no time to tire myself out with the decision, the farmer Kane says that he just lost his last goat and that his son who was just born will die without goat's milk because his wife is not able to produce milk but his closest neighbor Farmer Gordon says he isn't going to give him any of his goats. What in the Seven Hells am I supposed to do?" "Your Lord Bran be forceful as I know you can" Laria said turning to him with a smile "You're going to have to say that you demand Farmer Gordon give Kane one of his goat's and he's just going to have to deal with it…personally I would just do things the easy way though." "The easy way" Bran questioned looking at her with a raised brow "What's the easy solution there?" "Give the child a bloody wet nurse" Laria said chuckling at Bran's expression "What good are they for if they aren't to help infants whose mothers can't produce milk?"

"You know you have gotten wiser since you turned fifteen" Bran said yawning slightly still resting his head on her shoulder "Soon I'm going to be twelve and I'm going to be wiser too." "Yes well twelve means your three years from being of age too" Laria said moving some of Bran's hair back "What are you going to do then?" "Wasn't thinking that far ahead" Bran admitted giving Laria a small smile "When it does happen I'll tell you and we'll go from there, until then though we are just better this way right?" "Yes I'd have to agree with you not fretting about the future is rather relaxing" Laria said lying down onto the grass as Bran decided to lie down with her "I can't help but wonder what mother and Robb are doing now." "I wonder that sometimes too" Bran said shaking his head with a small smile before his expression changed and he looked at Laria almost sheepishly "Laria I was wondering have you ever you know felt like you weren't in your own body but thru a dream?" "Now that you mention it yes" Laria said nodding as she looked over to Flare who was lying in the grass a little ways to the side of them lifting her head up as Summer approached her "I dreamt one night that I was in Flare's body the same night that assassin tried to kill you." "What do you think it means" Bran asked as he snuggled up close to her "Do you think that people actually can go inside animal's bodies?" "I'm sure it's perfectly possible" Laria said looking up and noticed where the sun was "We can finish this conversation later Bran I think I need to return to Maester Luwin now before he gets impatient." "Alright" Bran said motioning for Hodor to come and take him "I'll see you later then."

"Preposterous" Maester Luwin said causing Laria to look down in embarrassment "Lady Laria I do not believe in such things as people being able to go into the bodies of animals or even sharing dreams I think that's all a bit of an old wives tale to scare children and not at all real. Magic for me is just something that others believe in when they have nothing else of which they can strive for." "I know I was just hoping you might have heard something about it" Laria said surprised by the man's reaction but realized he was a much more logical thinker than she was "You look throughout history and our whole discovery of the lands and the known world and there's so much mythology and magic involved I find all of it rather intriguing." "Yes but I would not let those thoughts cloud your mind Laria" Maester Luwin said standing up "The only reason I spoke to you about your family is because it pertains to you and I always thought that the drinking of phoenix blood did have its effects, however that does not mean that I fully embrace speaking of things that border beyond the norm. There are some creatures that are real yes but like the theory of Unicorns living on Skagos I think there are some silly things that people come up with when they are bored." "Well anyways thank you for the lesson Maester Luwin" Laria said with a bow "It was nice to hear your opinion on certain things and I was glad to learn some of my family history." "Always a pleasure Lady Laria" Maester Luwin said pleased with her manners "Now perhaps you can go and help your brother I've heard he's been having trouble with the whole political side of being acting Lord." "Do I have to rescue him from everything" Laria joked with a wolfish grin "Let me see what my little wolf is up to now."

"Lady Laria" the men addressed her as she entered the room surprised to see that although she had made a bit of a detour to see if Rickon was alright that Maester Luwin was now seated beside Bran "What brings you here?" "Same thing as always" Laria quipped with an amused look on her face "Adventure discovery and above all trying to keep my pack safe…why don't you carry on Maester please don't mind me." "As I was saying" Maester Luwin said watching as Laria sat beside Bran "Maintenance of a hold fast generally falls to the Lord of that hold fast." "Generally yes" the man said "But I've sent all of the men off to fight Robb Stark's war." "King Robb" both Laria and Bran defended as Bran looked at the man "it is not his war he didn't choose it." "Maybe not my lord" the man said looking at the two of them "but he took his banners and all the men." "Joffrey killed my father" Bran said irritated at the man's speaking of his family in such a way "Your late Lord you should remember your vows sir." "Of course I remember" the man said as Laria stood up glancing at the man with a fiery look "Than you will do well to remember your place and who it is that you serve under for we are all mourning in the Late Lord's death, remember that it is King Robb who fights for not only the memory of our father but for our freedom as well for Joffrey is a corrupt little boy and not fit to rule anyone. How dare you come here and speak of such things as though father wasn't recently added to the crypts a few months ago, oh that's right they wouldn't even give us the body so we could honor him properly!" "We can spare four masons for a week my lord" Maester Luwin said watching as Laria sat back down beside Bran "Will that be sufficient to repair your walls?" "I-I believe it will" the man said stuttering before he walked away leaving Maester Luwin to turn to the two who looked at him questioningly "We didn't want him here all day did we?" "Didn't like the way he was talking about Robb" Bran said reaching over for Laria's hand as Maester Luwin agreed with him "Nor did I but listening to people you'd rather not listen to is one of your responsibilities as Lord of Winterfell." Another Lord than approached and gave his condolences for their loss before he stepped away and another Lord was seen looking at Laria with a rather intense gaze "I was wondering when is it that you are to be betrothed Lady Laria as you are of age by now, certainly your family has some sort of plan for you?"

Laria's fists clenched at the man's tone unsure of how to answer such a question when Bran who apparently found the question infuriating quipped in "I'm afraid she's spoken for already." "Really to whom" the Lord questioned looking between the two "If I recall correctly anyone who has asked for Lady Laria's hand has been denied." Looking to Maester Luwin for help Laria felt overwhelmed as the Maester apparently knew just what he had to say to get this Lord to leave "It would appear that the time of honesty is upon us, Lady Laria if you would please tell the Lord of whom you are promised to." "Yes of course" Laria said unsure of what Maester Luwin was getting at but turned to the Lord with a smug look "I am actually promised to Bran." "Lord Bran" the Lord said stuttering a bit as Bran gave him a smug smirk "Is he not your brother though wouldn't that be incestual?" "Lady Laria is actually the daughter of Benjen Stark and his wife who died bringing her into this world" Maester Luwin said looking at the man with a harsh glare "The marriage and birth was kept secret so no one know and he could keep his spot at the Keep but now in light of things I see no problem in letting you know. Now as you know a union between cousins is allowed, did you have anything else to say?" "No my Lord" the Lord said bowing his head "Congratulations then you two." "Well that could've gone better" Laria mumbled as Bran nodded and whispered back to Laria "Now we have to tell Rickon…" "Yes I suppose we do" Laria said nodding in agreement "Though I have not the slightest idea how to go about that." "Leave me to that" Maester Luwin said earning their gaze as he smiled "I'm rather good at explaining things." "Right…" Laria trailed off as she stood up "Well I see you've got things handled here I will see you later Bran." "You really could try to be less transparent my Lord" Maester Luwin said as he watched Bran stare after Laria "The man hadn't even asked for her hand yet." "I know" Bran said a little flushed "I just don't know what came over me in that moment." "I understand" Maester Luwin said smiling softly at the boy "She won't be leaving you little Lord she cares too much for you."

_Laria was in Flare's body once again the wolf running thru the trees with a grace in her step as she surveyed her area and made a yipping noise with her snout in the air as she caught the scent of someone familiar. Summer was seen trotting toward her and she made a noise of glee nuzzling his side with her nose and licked at his cheek in affection Summer appearing to enjoy her treatment as he leaned in closer as though to ask for more. Laria then made a playful sound in the back of her throat and asked for Summer to play with her pretending to submit letting him come over and place his snout into her stomach his nose cold. Laria then pawed at his nose playfully loving the feeling and freedom that came from being in Flare's body until she glanced into Summer's eyes and saw it was not Summer looking back at her but Bran the eyes evident. 'Bran' Laria mumbled in wolf speech and watched as Bran who was in Summer's body turned to her with a look of shock or as much of a look of shock as a wolf could manage 'Laria?' 'By the Gods' Laria said and ran off in the woods hearing Bran following after her 'What is happening?' Something suddenly pounced on her pining her to the ground as she stared up at Bran who gave her a look of worry 'How are you here with me?' 'I'm in Flare's body obviously I do this sometimes when I dream that I'm free or protecting you' Laria said and stood up nuzzling his side with her nose 'How are you here?' 'I just fell asleep' Bran admitted leaning in to her touch 'I told you I could go into Summer's body.' 'Be careful' Laria warned as she felt herself fading 'do not let this become you or you may lose yourself.' 'Laria' Bran called as she felt herself leave Flare's body 'What do you mean?' _

Shooting up in bed Laria sighed blinking tiredly and glanced over at Rickon who was sleeping soundly against her and sighed placing a kiss on his forehead as she stood up noticing the sun was just peeking up "You sleep my pup I need to see something." Walking down the hall Laria felt saddened that Flare was no longer allowed with her the wolf being confined to the Godswood along with her brothers and knew that being in Flare's body was also because of her wolves wanting to be with her. Approaching Bran's door Laria gave it a small knock before opening it surprised to find that he was already up and glanced at her with a questioning look as she came in "Was all of that just a dream?" "No it really did happen" Laria said as she sat by his side and grasped one of his hands "I didn't want you to be in the wolf for too long because I don't want you to think it's the only way to be free Bran cause I'll tell you it's not." "I can't help it when it happens" Bran said looking sheepish about the conversation "I have no control it just happens sometimes when I dream." "I know and I only meant for you to be careful" Laria said squeezing his hand affectionately "Last thing I need is to lost you." "You'll never lose me" Bran said almost defensively as he went to embrace her "Just like I'll never lose you." "Bran um I think we should get up now" Laria suggested a little flustered at him being so close with her remembering how as a wolf she basically kissed him "Would you like me to carry you down to the dining hall?" "Sure" Bran said as Laria turned around and moved so she could pick him up "You think they'll serve something besides gruel?" "Not sure" Laria said as she began to walk while he clung to her back "Whatever it is I'm sure it's good though."

Walking thru the Godswood with Osha, Hodor, and Bran Laria felt a bit better and was a lot happier the sack used to carry Bran defienlitley seemed to be helping and he appeared to be a lot more comfortable with having Hodor carry him. "Boil this for an hour then drink the tea and it makes all your pain go away" Osha said as she bent down gathering an herb as Bran looked back at her "Don't have any pain." "Lucky for you" Osha responded as she watched Laria bend down by a tree looking around for something while Bran directed Hodor to a spot "You've been having those dreams again." "I don't dream" Bran said looking over at Laria as if to tell her to be quiet about it while Laria pretended to look at something else in fascination as Osha smirked "Everyone dreams…" "I don't" Bran said as Hodor continued on "Heard some of the men talking about the comet they say it's an omen says it means Robb will win a great victory in the South." Laria looked up at it with a smile feeling her heart go out to Robb and Catelyn who she still considered her mother a small humming sound leaving her as Osha watched her curiously before going to help Bran "Did they? Some other fools say it's Lannister red think the Lannister's will rule all the seven Kingdoms before too long. The stable boy says it's the color of blood after your father. Stars don't fall for men comet means one thing boy dragons." "Dragons are all dead" Bran said looking into the small pool he had seen in his dream and blinked when he saw Laria in it beside him giving him a sweet smile and upon looking up saw that she was far away sitting on a stump before looking down surprised when he didn't see her again "They've been dead for centuries."

"Laria" Bran mumbled and Laria looked over at him with a curious look "I think I just saw you in the water." "What" Laria said amused "Why would you think you saw me in the water?" "But I did" Bran said insistently as he motioned for her to go over to him causing Laria to stand and walk towards him "You were smiling right beside me." "You see things of great importance in that pool" Osha said causing the two to glance over at her "Perhaps the gods were telling you something." "Yes but whatever it is I'm confused" Bran said as Laria sat beside him "Laria promise me…promise me you won't go get yourself tied down to someone else." "What" Laria exclaimed in shock "Why in the seven hells would I go do that I'm promised to you Bran? I will happily scream that for the rest of my life too, you hear that I am promised to Bran Stark and no one else!" "Laria" Bran said placing a hand over her mouth in embarrassment "Laria please don't do that I mean you know I'm a cripple and all that…" "Who cares" Laria scoffed kissing him on the cheek causing him to redden more "You're still Bran Stark and no one else, a wolf stays with her pack." "I think Bran is trying to say something else my lady" Osha said with a knowing smirk as Bran flushed "Haven't you noticed he's rather protective of you?" "Well of course" Laria said her eyes narrowing in confusion "He's got to protect Rickon and I as acting Lord of course he's going to be protective." "Can you give me a moment" Bran groaned looking up at Hodor and Osha with pleading eyes his tone very childish from embarrassment "Please I need a moment alone with her!" "Of course little Lord" Osha said giving him a nod "Just call us back when you're done."

Watching them walk away Laria gave Bran a curious look as he sighed and scooted closer to her "Sorry about that…" "No I can see you're stressed" Laria said giving him a small smile "It's alright to be irritated at times Bran it's only natural." "Laria last night you kissed me" Bran said causing Laria to flush and look away "When we were wolves you kissed me and it felt really good I felt warm." "Yes well I was happy" Laria said as she thought about the previous night "I felt like seeing you in Summer's body like I could run and travel the world and it would be just the two of us but then I remembered that I was using Flare's body and I didn't like it. I don't want to use my wolf I want her to trust me and only let me in when I really need to like I did the night I protected you and mother…I don't like going into her body too much because it's not me if that makes sense." "It does" Bran said nodding as he placed his hand over hers and squeezed "Getting back to what I was saying though Laria I actually liked it when you kissed me." "Oh really" Laria said amused causing him to flush more "This coming from the boy who a few months ago said that girls are nasty and gross." "I'm almost twelve now" Bran said looking her in the eyes "Things change, I'm changing I'm growing older." Laria gave Bran a questioning look when he placed his hand on her cheek and moved his face closer till it was ghosting over hers his hot breath hitting her lips "Would it be wrong for me to ask you to kiss me?" "No it wouldn't be wrong" Laria said her eyes blinking as though she wasn't sure it was real or not "I am your promised after all."

"Shut up" Bran muttered his voice growing dark as he grabbed her front and shoved her forward surprising Laria as he placed his lips onto hers. Blinking for a moment before closing her eyes Laria found his lips to be warm and despite being slightly chapped were still very soft the kiss being very sweet and innocent. "See that was what I meant" Bran said seeing that Laria was pretty much breathless when he pulled back "That's how I felt last night just like that and now I feel it again, why is that?" "You're starting to like girls" Laria said looking down at their hands which were still laced together "In my opinion though kissing me like that means you don't like just any girl do you?" "No I like you" Bran said turning to her with an embarrassed smile "Don't tell anybody though okay but these last few months since father's death with everything it's just been a lot of pressure but you are always there when I need it. Like Robb said you know how to be where you're needed." "I'm glad you feel that way" Laria said realizing this is where she had to say something and cleared her throat as her cheeks reddened "I also like you…I started to see you more like that when I saw that you make a very good Lord and you're protective of our family and you whine a lot less than you used to." "Yea I do whine less why is that" Bran wondered aloud before giving her a wink "So just because we like each other doesn't mean I want to push anything else though I'm still quite busy and being Lord is annoying." "Understood I'll be there when you need me" Laria said sighing as she squeezed his hand "Whether it's for a hug, you want to talk or even a kiss all you need do is ask it." "Good glad we came to an agreement" Bran said scratching the back of his neck "Now if I could just get some of those feuding Lords to do the same!" "When did you start to like me" Laria questioned causing him to look back at her with a sheepish look his eyes boring into hers "Was about a month ago when you were carrying Rickon who was crying you had on that dress with the wolves at the bottom and you were telling him it'll be alright and it occurred to me you're always there when I need you no matter what even if I'm being a spoiled brat you're there and I realized no one else has ever done that for me." "Well no else knows you like I do" Laria said standing up and cupped her hands around her mouth "Okay Osha we can see you behind the tree and Hodor seriously hiding behind a bush when you're a giant is a terrible job at trying to hide!" Bran chuckled as the two came over to them wondering what it'd be like when he was older if he'd still look at Laria the same way, he was certain though as he saw her standing there with a knowing smirk on her face that he wouldn't change what they had now for the world. However when things become perfect something must always come along to shatter them and soon Bran and Laria's world would be broken again as war always creates enemies.

(Hello to Season two and the grand return of Laria and Bran who might I say despite only aging a few months are maturing gradually as most do when they are suddenly given big responsibilities so I don't see how Bran couldn't of started seeing Laria differently it'd make too much sense honestly)


End file.
